The Choices We Make
by bulldogman
Summary: reposted Takes place after the end of season 1. Chuck gives Sarah a choice. Be with him for real, or leave Burbank and never see him again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decided to repost this story. I first took it down because I got a bad case of writer's block and did not know if I was ever going to post another chapter. But for now the writer's block is gone. I hope you guys enjoy this story

CHAPTER 1

I DON'T OWN CHUCK

Chuck wakes up with a groan as his alarm clock goes off. He quickly turns it off and sits up in bed. Not ready to face the day and the stuff that he was going to have to do. Chuck was sick and tired of the way things were going. Sarah had risked not only her job but her life as well the other week. Chuck had seen her reach for her gun when she had begged that other agent for more time. Chuck knew that she had more then friendly feelings for him. But after getting back to his apartment and giving awesome the ring. Sarah had been pushing him away again. She had told him that she did what she did because of his family. She knew how much he cared for them. And that she did not want to see him taken away from them. Chuck knew that that was not a complete lie. But that it was not the complete truth ether.

So Chuck decided that he was going to confront her during his lunch break. He was going to flat out tell her that she either needed to be honest with him about her feelings. Or she needed to get out of town. His heart just could not take her playing with his emotions anymore. He slowly gets up out of bed and gets dressed. He then walks into the kitchen and finds his sister and Devon eating breakfast. "Morning Chuck" Devon greets him. "Morning" Chuck grumbles as he gets himself a bowl of cereal. Ellie look at him worried and asks. "Chuck you look like there is something bugging you. What's wrong" she asks. Chuck sighs before simply saying. "I don't want to talk about it. Chuck quickly eats his cereal before getting up and heading for the door. "I'm going to work see you guys later" he calls over his shoulder. "Ok Chuck be careful" Ellie alls. While Devon calls out. "See you Chuckster don't work to hard." Chuck just waves at them before opening the door and walking out shutting the door behind him.

When he makes it to the buy More he finds Morgan waiting on him. "Hey buddy we still on later tonight for call of duty" he asks Chuck. "I don't know yet I'll have to call you later on that" he tells Morgan. "Everything ok buddy you seem a little down" Morgan asks. Chuck sighs and looks down at the floor. He may have been able to get his sister off of his back. But if Morgan thought that something big was bugging Chuck. He would not stop until he knew what it was. He had been that way when Jill had broken up with him. Chuck had not really wanted to talk to anyone about it.

But Morgan had kept insisting on Chuck talking to him about it. And finally one night Chuck just caved and broke down and balled one night in Morgan's living room. "It's Sarah" Chuck says softly and Morgan nods his head in understanding. "Talk to me buddy what about Sarah" Morgan asks. "It just seems like our relationship is one sided. Like I'm the only one putting one hundred percent into it. I know that she has not had a lot of great experiences with past relationships. And I really do try to be understanding but I just don't know how much more of this I can take" he tells Morgan.

"What she always seems so into you when she is with you at the apartment" Morgan tells him. "Yeah I know but that is more of an act for Ellie's sake." Morgan gives him a confused look and Chuck says. "Ellie was so worried about me finding someone for the longest time. She has enough on her plate right now trying to plan her wedding. She really does not need to know that me and Sarah are having problems" he tells him. "So what are you going to do" Morgan asks. "I'm going over to the Weinerlicious for my lunch break and I am going to have a talk with her. And I am going to tell her that I need her to be just as committed to this relationship as I am. Or I want out" he tells him. "Well good luck buddy and I hope for the best" Morgan tells him. "Thanks buddy" Chuck tells him.

Morgan nods his head before walking away to get to work before he got in trouble. Chuck sighs again as he watches Morgan walk to another part of the store. He wished that he could tell him the whole truth with the situation between him and Sarah. But knows that he can not do it. Chuck goes into the back room and gets to work on computers that need fixing. A couple of hours later its time for his lunch break. He sits the computer his is working on down and swallows the lump that he has in his throat. "Time to get this over with" Chuck says under his breath.

He then walks out of the Buy More and across the parking lot to the Weinerlicious. When he walks in the front door he sees Sarah behind the counter with one of the other girls that worked there. Sarah sent him a smile in greeting. But it vanishes when Chuck does not send him one in return. "Chuck what's wrong" Sarah asks concerned. "We need to talk" is the only thing that he will say to her. Sarah nods her head and looks over at the girl beside of her. "I'm going on break Mary" she tells the red head. "Ok" she tells Sarah. Sarah then walks around the counter and motions Chuck to follow her to the back.

Once they are in the back she shuts the door and locks it. "Chuck what's up did you flash" she asks. Chuck shakes his head and Sarah relaxes a little. "Ok so what did you need to talk about" she asks. "Be with me or leave" he tells her. "What" Sarah asks shocked not sure if she had heard him right. "Be with me in a real relationship or get reassigned I can't do this whatever it is you want to call what we are doing" he tells her. "Chuck" Sarah starts to say but he cuts her off. "No don't Chuck me Sarah. I can't keep doing this anymore. One day we are friends and you don't feel anything for me. Then you risk not only your job but you life for me as well last week on the roof. I saw you reach for you gun and I know you were ready to kill one of your own for me.

But once I was safe and sound you started putting back up your walls again. And I can't keep doing this my heart can't take it" he tells her. "Chuck there are rules that I have to follow. Yes I will admit that I have feelings for you but I can't act on them. My job is to protect you and I can't do that if we are together for real" she tells him. "You don't know that" he tells her. "Chuck its unprofessional" she tells him. "Oh and it was not unprofessional with Bryce. What am I not worth the risk like Bryce was" Chuck asks. "Chuck that's not fair Bryce is a fellow agent it was allowed." Chuck sighs and rubs his face with his right hand. "Look I'm tired of fighting with you over this I'm done. Ether be with me for real. Or ask for a new assignment or I will ask for you to have a new one" he tells her.

"You wouldn't" Sarah says not believing what she is hearing. "I don't want to Sarah I really don't. But you are forcing me hand her. I'm giving you till ten tonight to give me your answer." He then walks over to her and cups her face in his hands. "Just in case you decide to leave" he says then he gives her a passionate kiss. After a few seconds he pulls away and says. "Please believe that I don't like having to put you on the spot like this. But I can't keep living like this." He then walks over to the door and unlocks it. He looks back at Sarah one last time before opening the door and walking out. Leaving Sarah alone in tears.

What do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For a few minutes Sarah just stood there with tears running down her cheeks. She was so confused and did not know what to do. She really did love Chuck and wanted to be with him. But her past experiences with men scared her. She did not want hers and Chuck's relationship to end up like those did. And then there was Director Graham and General Beckman. If either one found out about them having feelings for each other. She would be out of here faster then you could blink. But Chuck was going to tell them anyway if she did not agree to his demands.

There was also the matter of Casey. Would they need to be careful if they gave this thing a try? Or would he let them be as long as their missions went well. Casey had told her to go after Chuck last week then they tried to relocate Chuck. Sarah touched her lips where he had kissed her. The kiss had been nothing like the ones that they had in public. Or the one that they had had when they thought that they were going to die. This kiss had been full of love and passion. Begging her to stay and not make him make the call.

Sarah started thinking back on her career in the CIA. She was the top agent. The big number one. People in the agency looked up to her respected her. She thought about all of the missions that she had been on. All of the good that she had done and all of the people that she had helped. Was she really willing to risk everything that she had done? And everything that she could do in the future just to be with him. But as she thought about her career something else came to mind. The path that she had been going before she had come to LA.

It was a cold lonely path that was slowly changing her. Making her feel less and less human. But being with Chuck was reversing that. Making her feel things again. Making her want to have a life with him. Even if that life meant giving up the CIA. All of a sudden Sarah's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Mary calling out to her. "Sarah you ok why are you crying?" Sarah snapping in the direction she heard Mary's voice. And found her standing at the door. "I saw Chuck storming out of here a few minutes ago. And he seemed really upset. And when you did not come back to the front I came to check up on you" Mary tell her.

Sarah smiles softly at Mary. "Me and Chuck had a fight" she tells her. "Do you want to talk about it" she asks. Sarah shakes her head slowly. "No but I do think that I need to leave early. I have a lot to think about" she tells her friend. "You go ahead I'll tell scooter that you were sick and need to leave" she tells Sarah. "Thanks Mary" Sarah tells her. The two women hug before Sarah walks out of the back room. And out of the Weinerlicious. Sarah gets into her car and drives back to her hotel.

When she makes it into her room she lays down on her bed and strays weighing the pros and cons of a relationship with Chuck. Before she knew it Sarah falls asleep on her bed.

Sarah's dream.

_ Sarah opens her eyes and panics when she sees that she is not in her hotel room anymore. But instead she seems to be in some large bedroom. There is hard wood flooring. And the walls are panted a light blue. Sarah had no idea where she was. Or how she had got there. Before she could even try to figure it out the door opens and a little girl with blonde hair comes running in. "Mommy mommy come it's time to get up. Daddy says that breakfast is ready come on." With that said the little girl grabs Sarah's hand and drags her out of bed and out of the room. The little girl leads Sarah up a hallway and across a large room that she guessed was a living room. To a large kitchen with a large table with food sitting there waiting to be ate._

_ Sarah looks around the kitchen trying to see if she recognizes anything. She sees a tall man with short dark brown hair standing at the sink. But he has his back to her so she can not tell who it is. All of a sudden the little girl runs to him. "I woke up mommy daddy just like you asked. "Thanks sweetheart now go sit down and I will be right there" the man says not turning around. But Sarah feels like she knows that voice. 'No way it can't be' Sarah says to herself. All of a sudden the man turns to face her. And an older looking Chuck smiles at her. "Hi honey how are you feeling" Chuck asks. Sarah is not sure what to say. Chuck's face turns to a look of concern that Sarah knew all to well. "You ok what's wrong" he asks walking over to her._

_ "I feel funny" is the only thing that she can say. Chuck places a hand on her forehead. "You feel a little warm to me. Sally go ahead and start eating and I will be right back. I'm going to get your mother back in bed" he says turning to look at the little girl. "Ok daddy I hope you get to feeling better mommy" the little girl now known as Sally says to her. "Thanks" Sarah says trying to sound as sweet as possible. Chuck leads Sarah back to the room that she had been in when she had woken up. Chuck shuts the door so that they can have some privacy. Sarah goes and sits down on the bed with a worried expression on her face. "Sarah honey what's wrong your looking pale" Chuck says and sits down beside of her. "Chuck where are we? Why do you look so old? Who is that little girl and why does she call you daddy and me mommy" Sarah asks._

_ Chuck lets out a laugh suppressed by her questions. But when she did not laugh with him he stopped laughing. "Your serious" Chuck asks looking at her. Sarah nods her head and Chuck says. "Sarah that's Sally our 5 year old daughter. We have been married for 6 years" he tells her._

_ "How when Chuck I don't remember any of this" Sarah says starting to sound a little freaked out. "Hang on Sarah one question at a time" he tells her. "How did we get together" she asks. Chuck smiles softly and says. It was five days until Christmas going on seven years now. It was to be our third Christmas since you and Casey had come into my life. It was about a week before Christmas and me and you were at the mall shopping for Ellie, Devon, and Casey. When all of a sudden my head started hurting in the sports department store. It was pretty loud in there so I figured that was the cause and did not think much of it at the time. But as time went on I started to feel worse and worse. We wound up calling it a day early and you drove me back to Ellie's._

_ You offered to stay with me. But I did not know if what I had was contagious. So I told you to go on and that I would be fine. I told you that I would see you in the morning and that I had Ellie and Devon if I needed anything. I wound up spending the rest of the day in bed. Ellie tried to get me to go to the doctor. Since I had a slight fever. But I talked her into waiting till the next morning. I remember going to sleep that night. And I remember waking up that next morning feeling worse. I felt like I was going to be sick to I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I can remember Ellie walking in to check up on me. I remember trying to stand up and feeling dizzy. The next thing I know everything goes black and I wake up two days later at the hospital with you and Ellie at my side. It turns out that I had bacterial meningitis._

_ A little while after I woke up we were given some alone time. It was then that you told me that you loved me. And that you wanted to be with me for real. And that you were sorry for all that you had put me through by hiding behind you job." "How long were we together before we got married" she asks. "About six months" he tells her. "Wow we moved kind of fast didn't we" she asks him. "Well it's like I told you then. In the spy world we are not promised a tomorrow" he tells her. Sarah nods her head in understanding. All of a sudden something pops in her head. "Wait what about Bechman and Graham? How did we get them to go along with this? Did they think that this was just for the cover at first? And how did they react when I became pregnant" she asks._

_ "Well we did not tell Bechman and Graham until we decided to get married. At first they were angry and said that they were going to get you reassigned. But I told them that if they tried they would lose the intersect. That I would drop off the grid. And you told them that if they tried to take yow away from me that you quit. Graham tried telling you that you couldn't. But you got this cute determined look on your face. And you looked him right in the eyes and told him to watch you do it._

_ Before either one of them could say anything else Casey stepped in. He told them that we had been together for months now. And our mission success had not gone down. But it had actually gone up since we were no longer fighting about your feelings. And said that if they tried to pull us apart. He would quit and the NSA would lose their top agent" he tells her. "So what happened" Sarah asks. Well they did not like the idea of losing their two best agents so they struck a deal. Casey would remain on the team. But you Sarah were kicked off the team and replaced." "What so what do I do" Sarah asks._

_ "You are the head instructor for the CIA training facility in down town LA" he tells her. "Really wow I always wanted a job like that once my undercover career was over. I just hate the thought of not going on missions with you" she tells him. "Well you haven't completely stopped. You just go on the really big missions where we might need more man power. "So who is my replacement" Sarah asks. "Believe it or not an old buddy of mine from Stanford that was also a CIA agent. You knew him at the academy is Jeremy Wills. I knew him under the same name at Stanford. But for this case he is going by the name of Chris Smith" he tells her. "Does Sally know about us being you know" she asks "Us working for the CIA and NSA? No we have kept it a secret from her" he tells her._

_ "Are you still at the Buy More?" "No I left there right after we got married. The government set up a video game development company as a cover for me. Morgan actually works for me is second in command" he tells her. "What about Casey did he leave the Buy More as well" Sarah asks. Chuck shakes his head and smiles. "No about a month before I left Big Mike got moved to a new Buy More opening up in South Carolina. And he suggested to corporate that Casey should take his place. Seeing as how I did not want it. And Casey was his next best choice" he tells her."Why did you not want to be manager" Sarah asks. "Because I wanted out. I was there a lot longer then I thought I would be when I first started working there" he tells her. "Chuck how come I don't remember any of this" she asks. Chuck smiles and that smile that melts her heart. "Because Sarah this is not real. You are asleep and this dream is your minds way of showing you the future that we could have together." He then gives her a slow gentle kiss. "Now it's time for you to wake up Sarah and make your decision."_

Sarah wakes up and sits up in her bed. It had all been a dream. A dream created to help her make up her mind. It had felt so real to Sarah. She looks over at her alarm clock and sees that it is right before six. Knowing what she needed to do she freshens up before walking out of her place and heads for Chuck's. When she gets there she knocks on the door and Ellie answers it. "Sarah hi how are you" she asks stepping back to let Sarah in. "I'm doing ok is Chuck in" she asks. "Yeah he came home from work early. It was right after his lunch break as a matter of fact do you have any idea what could be wrong with him" Ellie asks. "No I don't Ellie" Sarah lies. "But I will go see what's up" she tells her. "Ok great thanks dinner will be ready in thirty would you like to stay" she asks. "Sure sounds good" Sarah says.

Ellie nods her head and Sarah turns to go to Chuck's room. When she gets there the door is closed. Sarah knocks on it and a few seconds later it is opened and Sarah sees Chuck standing there. "Hi" she says softly. "Hi back" he says also softly. They stare at each other for a few second before Chuck steps back to let her in. Once she is Chuck shuts the door and motions for Sarah to sit down on his bed. She does and he sits down beside of her. "So I take it with you being here means you have reached a decision" Chuck says looking at her.

"I have" she tells him. "So what is you decision" Chuck asks. Sarah smiles real big before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "How's that for your answer" Sarah asks once they pull away. "I take it your staying" Chuck asks. Sarah's grin gets bigger and nods her head. Chuck smiles and gives her another kiss. They spent the next thirty minutes cuddling on his bed and kissing. When Ellie knocked on the door and told them dinner was ready. They got off the bed and walked out of his room. And into the kitchen holding hands.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Chuck and Sarah sit down at the table across from Ellie and Devon. Ellie had fixed meatloaf with creamed potatoes and some peas and creamed corn. "This looks really good Ellie" Sarah says smiling at her. "Thanks Sarah I just hope it's as good as it looks" she tells Sarah. "Knowing your cooking I know it does. I mean you have yet to poison me. But hey there is a first for everything" Chuck jokes at his sister. Ellie shoots him a dirty look before throwing a napkin at him. Sarah and Devon watch as brother and sister throw the napkin back and forth at each other. After a few minutes Devon speaks up. "Alright alright cut it out you two and eat before it gets cold" he says with a laugh.

Ellie and Chuck settle down and start eating. As they eat they all laugh and tell jokes. After they are done eating Chuck and Devon grab all of the dishes and start washing them. While the boys are cleaning the dishes. Ellie and Sarah go into the living room and sit down on the couch. "Hey Sarah can I ask you a question" Ellie asks. "Sure Ellie ask me" Sarah tells her. "Will you be my maid of honor at my wedding" she asks. Sarah is shocked that Ellie would pick her. Sure she and Ellie were close. But she had several friends the she had known longer then Sarah. "Ellie I don't know what to say. I'm honored that you would ask me. But wouldn't your friends get mad that you asked me and not one of them" Sarah asks

Ellie smiles at her before saying. "If they did I really don't care. In a short amount of time I have grown closer to you then I have any of my other friends. More importantly you turned Chuck from a man who had given up on love. To a man that is so very much in love with you. You make my brother happy and that means the world to me. So what do you say will you be my maid of honor" Ellie asks. With tears in her eyes Sarah nods her head. The two women hug and a few seconds later Devon and Chuck come walking in. "What's going on" Chuck asks looking at Sarah and his sister. "I asked Sarah to be my maid of honor. And she said yes" Ellie said happily. "Awesome I just asked the Chuckster here to be my best man. And he also said yes" Devon tells the two women.

"That's great" Ellie says and Sarah smiles. Ellie gets up and sits down beside Devon in the love seat. While Chuck sits down beside Sarah on the couch. Sarah cuddles close to him and Chuck wraps his arm around her shoulders. "So what do you guys want to do now" Ellie asks. "How about we watch a movie" Sarah asks. "Sounds good to me. What do you guys think" Ellie asks looking between Devon and Chuck. "Sounds good" both men say at the same time. "Ok what kind of movie should we watch" Chuck asks. "Let's see a comedy" Ellie says and everyone agrees.

They watch the 2004 version of The Longest Yard. Even though it was a sports movie. Ellie and Sarah seemed to enjoy it. After the movie was over they spend a few hours playing card games. After that Devon and Ellie decide to call it a night. Since they have to be up really early in the morning. After telling Sarah and Chuck goodnight. They go to their room leaving Chuck and Sarah alone. "So what do you want to do now" Chuck asks after a moment of silence. Sarah grins really big at him and says. "I can think of a few things." She then kisses him full on the lips surprising Chuck. But he quickly relaxes and kisses Sarah back.

Soon things start to heat up and before they know it. Chuck is stretched out on the couch. And Sarah is laying on top of him their make out session still going strong. After another minute they pull away for air. Sarah rests her head on Chuck's chest. Chuck just lays their enjoying the feeling of Sarah laying on top of him. His arms wrapped around her waist keeping her in place. After a few minutes Sarah picks her head up and looks at Chuck. "I think it's time for me to head home" she tells him. Sarah sees the disappointment in his eyes. Sarah gives him a quick kiss before saying. "Don't be sad I'll see you at lunch time tomorrow. It's not like I'm leaving town or anything" she tells him. She sees that he is still a little disappointed so she kisses him again. "Walk me to my car" she asks.

Chuck nods his head and they both stand up. They walk outside and to the parking lot where her car is. "So do we have a meeting with General Bechman and Director Graham tomorrow" Chuck asks. "Not that I know of Chuck." She tells him. "You're coming over for lunch tomorrow right" she asks with her best flirtish smile. Chuck nods his head and Sarah's smile gets a little bigger. "Great see you then." She then kisses him one last time before getting in her car and driving away. Once her car is out of sight Chuck walks back into his apartment and goes to bed himself.

That next morning Chuck woke up with a smile. Memories of last night came to him. Sarah beautiful Sarah Walker was finally his real girlfriend. He could not believe how good it felt to think that. With a silly smile on his face Chuck got up and got a shower. Then got dressed before heading into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast before work. As he walked into the kitchen he found that it was empty. It felt strange to Chuck since Ellie was normally always there in the mornings when he walked in. He looks around and finds a note on the refrigerator. He looks at it and it says. "Chuck me and Devon went into work early. We are going out tonight with some co workers. So you are going to have to get your own dinner. And entertain yourself tonight.

Have a good night and don't get into trouble. Love your sister Ellie." 'I wonder if Sarah would like to go out on a date tonight' Chuck thinks to himself. 'I guess I'll talk to her about it later when I go over for lunch.' That settled Chuck fixes himself a quick breakfast. He then goes back to his room and plays some video games before he has to leave for work. A little while later Chuck walks into the Buy More to begin his shift. As soon as he is behind the nerd herd help desk Morgan walks up to him. "Hey Chuck you got a minute" he asks. "Sure buddy what's up" Chuck asks. "Well Anna's birthday is this coming Sunday. And I have no idea what to get her" he tells Chuck. "I don't know what to tell you man. What kind of stuff is she into?"

"Well she is kind of into that gothic stuff. But not too much into it. I guess I could maybe get her a cd or something" he tells Chuck. "Sounds good what do you guys usually do on dates" Chuck asks. "Go see a movie or just hang out at my place" he tells Chuck. "Well on her birthday take her out to dinner somewhere" he tells Morgan. "Sounds good but where" he asks. "Some place like the olive guardian or something like that" he tells his friend. Morgan smiles and nods his head. "Sounds like a plan thanks buddy" Morgan says before rushing off. Chuck just smiles as he watches Morgan rushing off. He did not notice his girlfriend standing behind him with her hands on her hips glaring at him. "How come you never take me out somewhere nice like that" she asks.

Chuck spins around quickly when he hears her voice. "Hi honey" he says and gives her a hug. "You never answered my question mister" she whispers in his ear. "Because we just got together last night that's why" he whispers in her ear. "Technicalities" she says softly into his ear before pulling away to look at him. "Well tell you what Sarah. Ellie and Devon are not going to be home tonight. They are going to be out with friends. So what do you say I take you out somewhere nice tonight after I get off of work" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and smiles. "Sounds like a plan" she tells him. She then gives him a kiss. "I'd better get to work. Are you coming over for lunch" she asks and bats her eye lashes at him. "Of course" he tells her. "See you then" she says with a smile before turning and walking out of the Buy More.

After Sarah is out of his sight Chuck turns to get to work. And walks right into Casey. "Bartowski we need to talk" he growls and grabs Chuck by the front of his shirt and drags him to the break room. Once there he shuts and locks the door. "What's going on Casey" Chuck asks. "Did you and Walker forget that I have bugs in your room or are you just stupid" he asks turning to face Chuck. "No we just figured there was no reason to hide it from you. You have known about our feelings for a while and did nothing. You even told Sarah to go after me when they tried to move me to a bunker. We figured that you would be on our side" he tells Casey.

Casey sighs and rubs his forehead. "I should have known better" he says under his breath. "Listen up Bartowski this is how it is going to work. I am going to allow this thing between you and Walker to continue for now. But at the first sign of trouble I am going to pull the plug on it understand" he asks. "By pull the plug you mean" Chuck asks. "I call Bechman and Graham and let them know what has been going on. That would probably mean both me and Walker getting reassigned and you in a bunker. And I know that you do not want that. So you and Walker had better be on your best behavior. Now I ask again are we clear" he ask. "Crystal" Chuck tells him and Casey nods his head and grunts. "Good" he says before unlocking the door and walking out leaving Chuck alone in the break room.

Later on that day he walks over to the Weinerlicious on his lunch break. When he walks in the front door Sarah's eyes light up and she smiles a bright smile at him. "Hey Chuck" Sarah greets him. "Hey Sarah care to join me for lunch" he asks. Sarah nods her head and calls over her shoulder. "Hey Scooter it's time for my break." They wait a few seconds before Scooter walks up from the back grumbling to himself. Chuck and Sarah use to his attitude ignore them. Sarah just grabs two trays of food that she had ready for them and handed one to Chuck. She then follows him outside where they grab a table. As they sit down they enjoy small talk as they eat. "So how's your day been" Sarah asks. "It's been ok but I do have something to tell you." "What is it Chuck" Sarah asks.

"Casey took me into the break room and demanded to know why we did what we did last night in my room when we knew that he would find out" he tells her. "What did you tell him" she asks. Even though they had agreed to not keep Casey out of the loop. She still had a fear deep in side of her. A fear that Casey would report them and she would find herself getting reassigned. "That we saw no point in hiding it from him" he tells Sarah. "And how did he respond to that?" "Just that we had better keep ourselves on our best behaviors and not mess up missions. Or he would report us" he tells Sarah. Sarah nods her head again and smiles.

"So where are you taking me tonight" she asks changing the subject. "Oh no you don't that is for me to know and for you to find out" he tells her. She tries to give him her best pout. But Chuck does not seem fazed by it. "And that is not going to work either" he tells her with a laugh. "Fine" Sarah says and crosses her arms over her chest. "Hey no pouting now you will find out in a matter of hours" he tells her. "Yeah but the waiting will drive me crazy" she tells him. Chuck laughs and shakes his head.

"Keep that up buster and your night will be a lonely and cold one" Sarah tells him. At hearing this Chuck at once stops laughing and sends her and apologetic smile. They finish eating enjoying talking while they ate. Chuck left to go back to the Buy More a few minutes before he had to. When Sarah had tried pouting to get him to stay a few minutes longer. He told her that he had to set up some stuff for their date. Sarah at once stopped pouting and after a goodbye kiss let him be on his way.

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Please review and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was just after six when Chuck pulled up to Sarah's hotel building. He was feeling nerves seeing as how this was their first real date. He just hoped that he did not do anything stupid and ruin it. He quickly walks into her building and takes the elevator to her floor. Once he makes it to her room he knocks on the door and waits. When she opens the door Chuck feels his breath being sucked out of his body. Standing there in a black dress and high heels was his Sarah. She also had her hair up in a bun. When she sees Chuck's expression she smiles and asks "you ok Chuck?" Chuck just nods his head unable to speak which causes Sarah to giggle. "You look great" Chuck says after a minute. "You too Chuck" Sarah tells him as she looks him up and down.

He had on a black dress shirt and white dress pants. He also had on a white dress jacket on. "So you ready to go" he asks. "Just one minute" she tells him and walks over to the night stand by her bed and grabs the gun that is sitting there. She then shows it to Chuck before putting it in her purse. "You're taking a gun on our date" he asks. "Yeah Chuck this might be a date but I still need to be prepared incase something happens and I need to protect you" she tells him. Chuck just nods his head in understanding. He knew that this was not going to be a normal relationship. But a small part of him wished that she would not worry so much about something happening just for one night.

"Ok I'm ready now lets go" she tells him with a smile. Chuck nods his head and takes her hand. "So where are we going" she asks as they walk towards the elevator. "Oh no that my dear is a surprise" he tells her. Sarah gives him her best pout to try to get him to tell her where they were going. But Chuck just pushed her lower lip back in gently with his finger and smiled. "None of that now you will find out where we are going soon enough" he tells her. "But Chuck I hate surprises" she whines as they finally reach the elevator. Chuck just smiles at her and tells her. "I have a feeling that you will like this one." Sarah laughs and shakes her head. When the doors open they get inside and ride down to the ground floor.

When they make it to the ground floor they walk out to the parking lot. "Chuck where is your nerd herder" Sarah asks looking around the parking lot. "Don't have it" he tells her. "Don't have it then how are we getting to where we are going? Cause you sure are not going to drive my baby" she tells him. Chuck just rolls his eyes at her. He then leads her over to a car that is a few spaces down from hers. "I borrowed Ellie's" he tells her placing his hand on the black Ford Mustang. "Ellie let you borrow her car" Sarah asks shocked. She knew that Ellie cared about her car as much as Sarah cared about hers. And Just like Sarah Ellie did not allow anybody to drive it.

"It took me some time to get her to allow me to borrow it" he tells her. "Just what did you do to convince her" Sarah asks. "Oh it did not take much. I called her on her break and told her that I wanted to make tonight special. And since she was going to be with Devon all night they needed just one car. Ellie is a big romantic so I had her beat when I told her I wanted to make tonight special. I just had to promise to be extra careful with it." Sarah then asks "so where is your nerd herder?" "Well I drove it to the hospital and gave the keys to Ellie. She then drove it home" he tells her. "Are you sure that was such a good idea Chuck? I mean what if Ellie pressed a button that she should not have and activated something that the CIA put in there" she asks.

"Relax Sarah I did not even know about any of the stuff that was added until I was shown what was there. Besides I have not gotten a call from Ellie wanting to know what the hell was up with my car" he tells her. "Ok Chuck just don't do it again. We can't risk the chance of someone discovering anything that is in that car. Even if it is accident" she tells him. "Ok I understand it won't happen again. Your not mad are you" he asks. "Chuck no you just got to be more careful and think first before you do things now that you are working with the government" she tells him gently. Chuck nods his head in understanding. "Ready to go" he asks wanting to get off the subject. "Sure I'm hungry" she tells him. Chuck opens her door for her and she gets in. He then walks around to the other side and gets in as well. He then starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

A little while later Chuck pulls into a popular Italian restaurant. "Chuck Mama Joe's. This place is swamped we might not be able to get a table for a while" she tells him. "Normally yes but tonight no" he tells her as he pulls into a parking space. "How's that" she asks him. "Because Mama Joe who's real name is Jose fine Armola is an old friend of the family. I have not been here since before you came into my life. I called her earlier and told her I wanted to make tonight special. There is a special room in there that people can reserve that has just one table for privacy. She agreed to save it for my but I had to agree to come see her more often" he tells her and then gets out. Chuck walks over to Sarah's side and opens her door for her and offers her his hand.

She takes his hand and he helps her out of the car. Chuck sees the tears in her eyes and he grows concerned. "Sarah what's wrong" Chuck asks pulling her into a hug. "You're too good to me" she tells him softly. "No I'm not Sarah if anything you're too good for me. Your smart pretty, funny. You could have any guy you want. And yet you settle for me" he tells her. Sarah pulls away and looks into his eyes. "Chuck I'm a trained killer I have killed a number of people" she tells him. "Yeah but Sarah you did it to protect people. You are a good person Sarah and I am so lucky to have you in my life." Sarah stands up on her tip toes and gives him a quick kiss. "And I am lucky to have you in mine" she tells him. They then pull apart and Chuck takes her right hand with his left hand.

"Come on lets get inside" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and they walk towards the front door. Once inside they walk up to the host. "Hi Bartowski party of two" Chuck tells him. The host nods his head. "Mr. Bartowski we have been expecting you." He then looks over his shoulder at one of the waitress. "Kelly please show them to the private party room" he tells her. Kelly who was a young red head about Sarah's height nods her head. "Right this way please" she tells them. She leads them towards the back of the restaurant where she opens a door and motions for them to step inside. They do and she follows them in.

"Oh my god" Sarah gasps as she looks around. The room was kind of small but did not give off a cramped feeling. In the center of the room was a round table. On the table there were two candles that were lit. There was soft music playing from a speaker in the ceiling and the lights were turned down low. "Your waiter will be with you shortly" Kelly tells them before turning and walking out of the room. Chuck leads her to the table and pulls her chair out for her. Once she sits down her pushes her chair back in closer to the table and then sits down in his own chair. They make small talk as they look over the menus trying to decide what they want.

A few minutes later an elderly lady that looked to be somewhere in her sixties came walking in the room. "Mama Joe how are you" Chuck asks standing up and giving the woman a hug. "Oh Charles it's been too long since you last came to visit me" the gray haired woman tells him. She then turns her attention to Sarah. "You must be the special woman that Charles was telling me about" Mama Joe says looking at Sarah. Sarah stands up and offers her hand to her. Mama Joe just pushes Sarah's hand away and gives her a hug. "Charles is family dear and you make him happy. Which makes you family as well. So hand shakes are not expectable only hugs" the older woman tells her. Sarah nods her head and smiles.

"Now have you kids had time to look over the menu" she asks. Chuck and Sarah nod their heads. "Good what can I get you kids" she asks. "I'll have a t bone steak" Chuck tells her. "And I'll have the spaghetti please" Sarah tells her. "And what to drink" Mama Joe asks. "Coke for me" Chuck tells her. "I'll have a diet coke" Sarah tells her. Mama writes the order down the leaves to give it to the cooks. "Mama Joe is really nice" Sarah says once they are sitting back down. "Yeah she is I don't think I have ever seen her yell at anybody ever. It just is not in her to be anything other then a sweet caring lady" he tells her.

They continue to talk and just enjoy each others company until their food arrived. The food was really good but it turned out to be more then either one of them could eat. "I'm stuffed" Chuck says leaning back in his seat and patting his stomach. "Me too" Sarah tells him doing the same thing in her chair. It was then that Mama Joe walked in to check up on them. "Can I get anything for you kids? Togo boxes maybe some desert" she asks. "No Mama Joe I think that we are ready for the bill" Chuck says answering for them. "Now Charles you know how I feel about you and your sister paying. You are family and I don't expect family to pay" she tells him. "I know Mama Joe but I insist" he tells her with a determined look in his eyes.

"Ok Charles but next time you don't pay understand" she asks. Chuck nods his head and Mama Joe leaves to get the bill. She comes back a few minutes later with on and hands it to Chuck. "Promise me you will try to come see me more often" she asks. "We will do our best" Sarah tells her. They then hug Mamma Joe goodbye and Chuck pays the bill before walking out the door. "So now what" Sarah asks after they are back in the car.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I had thought a movie but I can't think of anything that I want to see" he tells her. "Me too why don't we head back to my place and snuggle on the couch while watching some tv" she asks. "I like the sound of that" he tells her with a smile. That being said they head back to her hotel room. Once there they sit down on the love seat. Sarah has her head resting on his chest. And he has a arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close while watching tv. They stay that way for a long time. And before they knew it they were fast asleep.

I really wasn't sure about posting this chapter. As always review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Early that next morning Chuck woke up feeling pain in his back and weight on his chest. Chuck looks down and sees that it is Sarah's head. She looked so peaceful Chuck felt like he could watch her sleep for hours. However a few minutes after he woke up Sarah wakes up as well. "What time is it" Sarah asks while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Chuck takes out his phone and looks at it. Quarter past eight" he tells her. Sarah sits up and stretches out her back making it pop a few times. After she was done working the kinks out of her back she looks at him and asks. "Do you have to work today?"

"Yeah I have to be at work at two you" he asks. Sarah shakes her head and says. "No I have today off." "Shame I did not have today off as well I'd really like to spend the day with you" he tells her. "Then why don't you call in sick" she asks. "I wish I could but there are a lot of computers in the back that need fixing" he tells her. "What about the other nerd herders" she asks. "If I'm not there then nothing will get done. At least not right anyway" he tells her. Chuck sees the disappointment in her eyes and he says. "Hey don't be sad why don't you pick me up for dinner and we will go where ever you want" he tells her.

At hearing this her mood picks up a little. "I'd like that" she tells him. "So what am I suppose to do while you're at work" she asks. "I think that Ellie is off work but I'm not sure about Devon. Why don't you go spend some girl time with her? I know that Ellie would really like that." "I'd like that too" she tells him with a smile. "Good" Chuck tells her and stands up. "Where are you going" Sarah asks standing up as well. "Home I need to get a shower and something to eat." "Why don't you just shower here and then we could have breakfast downstairs together" she asks him.

"There is just one small problem Sarah. I don't have clean clothes. And I don't care how good your hair smells I'm not washing my hair with your shampoo" he tells her. "I have some of your clothes on the bottom shelf of my closet. And I bought a bottle of the shampoo you like a while back just incase you needed to ever stay here to protect our cover." Chuck gives her a funny look. "What I'm your handler I'm suppose to have clothes for you in case of emergencies and I need to get you out of the area" she tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding. "Ok I just would have liked to have known before now" he tells her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. But I did it for a good reason. I did not want you to freak yourself out and think something was going to happen. I was worried that if that happened you could hurt yourself" she tells him. "You're not mad are you" she asks worried that he would not be happy with her. Chuck smiles and shakes his head at her. "No I'm not mad Sarah. I don't think that I could ever be mad at you. Frustrated yes mad no" he tells her. Sarah smiles at him and asks. "You want a shower first?" "No this is your place so you go first" he tells her. "You sure" she asks and Chuck nods his head. "Ok I'll be out in a few minutes" Sarah tells him. She then quickly grabs some clothes and heads into the bathroom.

A little bit later she walks out fully clothed still drying her hair with her towel. "All yours" she tells him with a smile. Chuck smiles and gets off the bed with his clothes under his arm. He gives her a quick kiss before walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. When he comes back out he finds Sarah sitting at the little table in the room reading a book. Chuck recognized it as a romantic novel that Ellie had let her borrow. Sarah looks up and sees him smiling at her. "What" she asks putting the book down. "You just don't seem like the type to be into romantic novels like my sister" he tells her. "Oh and just what do you man by that?" Chuck can hear the annoyance in her voice. "Nothing I just thought that you would be more into a mystery novel or something like that."

"Just because I'm not girly girly all of the time does not mean I don't like girly things. I might not be afraid of getting dirty. Or breaking a nail in a fight. But I still like to enjoy girly things like romance novels and going and getting my hair and nails done from time to time. It's just that normally on a mission I don't have time for that kind of stuff." Chuck nods his head in understanding and smiles at her. "So ready to go downstairs and get breakfast" he ask. Sarah nods her head and gets up from her seat. She then takes his hand and together they walk out of the room.

Later that day they head over to back to Chuck's apartment so that Chuck could grab his nerd herder before he left for work. And so that Sarah could hang out with Ellie while he was gone. When they walk in the front door they find Ellie sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hey guys" Ellie calls not getting up from the couch. "Did you take good care of my baby Chuck" Ellie asks after he hands her the key to her car. "Of course I did sis have a little faith in me" Chuck says pretending to be hurt. "I do little brother I just like giving you a hard time" she tells him with a smile. Chuck shakes his head and looks down at his watch. "I'd better go get ready for work" and turns and walks towards his room. Sarah watches him walk away before going and sitting on the couch next to Ellie.

"So did you and Chuck have a good time last night" Ellie asks. "Yeah we did have a good time. We really only went to dinner and then went back to my place and watched tv. We fell asleep in each other's arms on the love seat." "Oh that's so cute" Ellie coos causing Sarah to laugh. A few minutes later Chuck walks back in with his normal whit shirt and tie on. "Well I'm gone you two have fun relaxing while I'm working" he tells them. "Oh don't worry we will" Sarah tells him with a grin. "Chuck what time are you getting off" Ellie asks. "Not till closing tonight sis why?" "Well I was going to cook but so much for that idea." "Wait Ellie why don't you still cook. And I can take Chuck a plate later on" Sarah asks. Ellie thinks for a minute before nodding her head. "Sounds good to me" she tells Sarah.

"But Sarah how would you get to the Buy More? I drove you over here in Ellie's car. Yours is still at the hotel" he tells her. "Don't worry about it Chuck I can take Sarah over there while the meat is cooking and we got time to kill before I cook the rest of it" she tells him and he nods his head. "Ok so what are we having" Chuck asks. "Pork chops and veggies" she answers him. "Ok will I will go on break around six. Do you think that you will have the food done by then" he asks. "Yeah sure not problem" Ellie tells him. "Ok sounds good to me then." He then hugs his sister goodbye and gives Sarah a goodbye kiss before rushing out the door. Ellie laughs when she hears Sarah sigh as she looks in the direction of the front door. "You really have it bad for my brother don't you" she asks. Sarah turns to look at Ellie and nods her head smiling.

"He is the best boyfriend I have ever had. I don't know what he has done to me. But whenever we are apart I feel like a part of me is missing. Does that make any sense" Sarah asks. "Sure it does I feel the same way about Devon. You know Sarah before you came around I don't know what would have happened to him. He was still hurting from Jill and Bryce betraying him a few years back. Sure he had recovered for the most part. But what they did to him left him scarred. After that he was afraid of moving on with his life and finding someone new. Then you came along and now he is the happy Chuck I knew a long time ago. And for that Sarah I thank you."

Sarah felt tears welling up in her eyes at Ellie's praises. She did not deserve them. She herself had hurt Chuck a number of times by refusing him. She could still remember the words she had said to him when they had gotten into a fight when that one mission had gone wrong. She had told him that kissing him had been a mistake. And that it was one that she would never make again. She had then walked out of his apartment with out another word. And then before that Chuck had caught her and Bryce making out in his own bedroom. Sarah still felt awful about that. She did not know if it was that Bryce knew what to say to make her want to kiss him. Or was it the relief of him being alive and not being rouge like they had thought at first. What she did know was that for some reason kissing him at that point in time had felt wrong.

Sarah guessed that came from her feeling for Chuck that had been slowly growing at that point. Sarah snapped out of her thoughts by Ellie placing her hands on Sarah's shoulders. "Oh Sarah honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" she tells Sarah. "It's ok I was just thinking about my past before Chuck came into my life. About the relationships I had how I had been so shallow. Like a lot of other girls I went after the jocks and the other popular guys. Instead of the geeky caring kind hearted guys. But I guess one thing that makes me feel any better about it. If I had gone after the other guys when I was younger. I would have never gotten with Chuck" she tells Ellie. Ellie just smiles not knowing what to say to her. After a few minutes of silence Sarah turns to Ellie.

"Ellie would you mind teaching me how to cook" she asks. "Sure I can why do you ask" Ellie asks her. "Well Chuck is so good to me. I want to do something for him to show him how much I care about him. I know I'm not the best cook in the world. But I thought that if I had your help in teaching me how to cook I could one day cook for him all by my self" she tells her. "Sure no problem and dinner tonight can be your first lesson" she tells Sarah. "Sounds great thanks Ellie." "Don't mention it Sarah that's what sisters are for." Sarah smiles at being called sister. "It means a lot to me that you think of me as your sister. I never had a sister growing up but I always wanted one." "I felt the same way growing up. Don't get me wrong I love my brother. But there are just some things you can't talk to a boy about ever if it is your brother" Ellie tells her.

A few hours later Devon walks into the apartment and finds Ellie and Sarah working away in the kitchen. "Hey guys what are yall cooking it smells good" Devon asks. "Pork chops with creamed potatoes peas and creamed corn" Ellie says and turns to face him. Devon nods his head and then looks at Sarah. "I saw your car outside Sarah but I did not see Chuck." "He is at work I'm going to take him his dinner later. Ellie is giving me cooking lessons and this is my first try" she tells him. "Well I can tell you now you both have done a good job because it smells great" Devon tells her and gives her a smile. Sarah smiles her thanks to him before turning to face Ellie. "How much longer until we take the meat out of the oven" she asks. "About another thirty minutes" Ellie tells her. "You eating here with us Sarah" Devon asks. Sarah shakes her head and says. "If it's alright with you guys I think I will eat with Chuck" she tells them. "It's more then alright Sarah I already figured that you would. I have every thing timed so that once the food is ready and packed up. You should get to the Buy More right as Chuck is going on break." Sounds good" Sarah tells her with a smile.

A little while later at the Buy More Chuck is in the back room in the cage working on a computer. Chuck wished that time would speed up a few more minutes and his break would be there. He was getting hungry and was wanting to see Sarah. It had been a long stressful day and seeing Sarah always helped to calm him down. As if someone heard his wish Chuck heard the door open and Chuck looked up from his work to see who it was. He saw Sarah standing there with two plates of food in her hands. And a smile on her pretty face. "Hey there Chuck ready for your break" she asks. "Sure I'm pretty hungry" he tells her standing up and walks out of the cage. He then walks up to her and gives her a proper hello kiss before taking the plates out of her hands. "Come on lets go to the break room" he tells her. "Wouldn't we have more privacy in here" she asks. "Yeah but we are not allowed to eat back here" he tells her. Chuck then leads her to the break room.

They are relieved to find it empty when they get there. Though they are not sure how long it will stay that way. They both sit down and uncover the food. "I hope you like it. I helped Ellie cook it" she tells him. Chuck looks at Sarah and sees that she has nerves look on her face. Chuck sends her a reassuring smile and gets a spoon full of food and pops it in his mouth. Chuck's eyes widen and Sarah just looks at him. "Well" Sarah asks once he swallows the food he has in his mouth. "It's really good you and Ellie out did yourselves" he tells her and continues eating. Sarah smiles real big at him before starting to eat herself. Once they were done eating. Chuck and Sarah just sat and talked while waiting for his break to be over. When Casey walk in the room. "Come on you too we need to get to the home entertainment center" he tells them. "What's going on Casey" Sarah asks. "I don't know all I know is that the general and director want to talk to us" he tells them. Chuck and Sarah look each other with a scared expression before following Casey out of the break room.

What do you think? As always please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Chuck and Sarah slowly follow Casey out of the break room. And towards the home entertainment center. As they are walking Chuck and Sarah are talking. "Did you know about a meeting" Chuck asks Sarah. "No Chuck I did not know of one" she tells him. "You don't think that they found out about us do you?" Sarah shakes her head and says. "No I don't think so Chuck. If they had they would have either called me on my cell. Or have requested to talk to me alone" she tells him. She sees that Chuck is still nerves about the meeting. "Look just relax and act normal and everything will be fine. If your all nerves they will know something is up" she tells him. Sarah then grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze and then lets it go again.

When they walk into the home entertainment center the close the curtains and Casey turns on the tv. When the screen comes to life they find Bechman and Graham in their normal positions. With Graham hovering over Bechman who is sitting in a chair. "Evening people" Graham greets and Bechman nods her head. Chuck, Sarah and Casey all return the greeting. "I'm sure you are all wondering why we have called you here. So lets get right to it shall we" Graham asks. Everyone nods their heads and wait for him to continue. "After last week's events myself and General Bechman have been doing a lot of talking. And we have decided to take some extra measures to protect the intersect" Graham tells them.

"Your not going to put me in a bunker are you" Chuck asks. Everyone can here the fear in his voice. Sarah wants to take his hand and tell him everything will be fine. But knows that she can't with her bosses watching. "No Mr. Bartowski we are not. At least not yet. We have talked with both CIA and NSA doctors. And knowing how important your sister and friends are to you because of reports from agents Casey and Walker. All the doctors agree that it would be in the best interest of the intersect for that to be a last choice decision" Bechman tells him. "So what are you going to do" Casey asks. "We are going to do two things. First we want Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski to move in together since they have once again returned to the cover of boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Sir move in where? My hotel room is pretty small. And Chuck's sister is going to be getting married sometime in the near future. And I am sure they are going to want to start a family. So they are going to need the space so I really can't move in with Chuck" she tells them. The general and director nod their heads in understanding. "Ok Agent Walker we will find a place for the two of you to move into. In the mean time you two will just have to deal with either you moving in with Chuck. Or Chuck moving in with you. It shouldn't take us more then a few days to find a place" Bechman tells her. Sarah nods her head and asks "What is the second thing you are going to do?" "We are going to add two more people to the team" Graham tells him.

"Sir are you sure that is wise" Sarah asks. Both Bechman and Graham give her a look. "I mean fulcrum is everywhere. How can we be sure who to trust" she asks. "We can assure you Agent Walker the people that we have chosen are not fulcrum. We made triple sure of that" Graham tells her. Sarah nods her head and asks. "So who are they and when do we meet them?" "They will arrive at Agent Casey's apartment at 10 am sharp" Bechman tells her. "And how will we know it's them" Casey asks. "We gave them a phrase that you will need to asks for" Graham tells him. "Which is what" Casey asks. "America the beautiful my only home" Graham tells him. Casey nods his head in approval. "If there are no further questions this meeting is over with" Graham tells them. When no one asks a question he says. "Have a good night people" before the screen goes dark.

"Well things just got interesting" Casey says before leaving the room to get back to work. Sarah looks over at Chuck and what she sees breaks her heart. He is still looking at the screen with a look sorrow on his face. "Chuck what's wrong sweetie you hardly said anything during the meeting." Chuck looks at her and asks. "Are you going to break up with me now?" "What Chuck no why would you ask something like that" she asks a little hurt. "Well I mean two more agents are joining the team. And I doubt that they will be as understanding about us as Casey is" he tells her and looks away. Sarah takes his face in her hands and forces him to look at her. "You listen to me Chuck Bartowski and you listen good. I just got you and there is no way in hell that I am giving you up. We will just have to be careful around the new agents.

I don't think that our place will be bugged since I will be living with you. I will have to check with the bosses to make sure but I don't think that they will. As for going to places like the beach alone I don't know if that would be safe or not. I don't know how much watching over you these new agents are going to be doing. It's going to be tough but I know that we can make this work. Who knows we might get two agents who don't care about the rules that say that an agent and an asset can't be together. I have a lot of friends that are agents that don't care about that rule. I just happen to be one of those agents that use to be really up tight about it" she tells him. Chuck relaxes a little but still looks worried. "Don't worry we will talk later and work something out." She then gives him a quick kiss. "I hate to run but I promised Ellie that I would come back and watch tv with her. We will talk more when you get home" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and Sarah gives him one last kiss before leaving.

Chuck sits there a few minutes after Sarah leaves deep in thought when Morgan walks in. "There you are dude Big Mike has been looking everywhere for you. He says that he needs to talk to you in his office" Morgan tells him. "Right I'll go see what he wants thanks Morgan" Chuck tells him. Morgan nods his head and leaves to go find Anna. Chuck sighs before heading to Big Mike's office to see what the big man was wanting. When he gets there he sees Big Mike sitting behind his desk. "You wanted to see me sir" Chuck asks. "Yes Bartowski close the door and have a seat" Big Mike tells him. Chuck does as he is told and sits down in the chair in front of the desk after closing the door. "Is something wrong sir" Chuck asks.

Big Mike sighs before looking at Chuck. "No Bartowski nothing is wrong. My wife got a job transfer to Florida and we will be moving in a week. HQ wants me to name a replacement for me so that they won't have to go through the trouble of doing it themselves. You are my only good employee Bartowski. Well besides John Casey that is. But he is not really a people person. And what this store needs is a people person. So what do you say Bartowski will you take the job" Big Mike asks him. Chuck seems to think it over in his head. "Would I get to choose my own assistant manager" he asks. "Yes Bartowski you would be free to choose anyone that you want. Though if I was you I would call HQ and asks for someone to transfer in to be the assistant manager" he tells Chuck.

Chuck continues to think it over a few more minutes. Being manager would come in handy when he and Casey needed to leave on missions. Plus better pay was always good. "Ok Big Mike I'll take it" Chuck tells him. Big Mike smiles and shakes Chuck's hand. "You won't regret this Bartowski. Oh well you might you know how most of those workers are out there. But like I said they do listen to you so you might not have as hard a time with them as I have" he tells Chuck. "I hope not as well sir" Chuck tells him. Chuck signs a few papers and Big Mike tells him that he will take over the day he leaves. Chuck nods his head and shakes Big Mike's hand before returning to work.

Later that night when Chuck gets home he finds Sarah waiting for him on the couch. "Hi" he says and gives her a kiss before sitting down beside of her. "Hi back" she says before snuggling close to him. "Where is Ellie and awesome" Chuck asks her. "Devon was tired so they decided to call it a night about an hour ago" Sarah tells him. "Did you say anything about us moving in together" he asks. "No I figured that was something that we should do together. Now that your home why don't we head on to your room" she asks. Chuck nods his head and helps her up from the couch. They quickly get ready for bed and get under the covers. "I can't believe that we are moving in together" Chuck says as he lays there holding her in his arms.

Sarah takes her head off his shoulder and looks at him. "Chuck speaking of that I just want to make sure that you are really ok with this. I mean you really did not say much on it during the meeting" Sarah tells him with concern in her voice. "I didn't say anything because I did not know what to say. I was afraid that if I said too much I might say the wrong thing and get us in trouble. Us moving in together might be a little fast. Seeing as how we just got together for real. But I love you Sarah and I want this" he tells her. Sarah smiles and gives him a kiss. "Good because I want this as well." She then sighs and says. "I know you're worried about the two new agents joining the team. I don't know how things are going to work out just yet. But we will find a way to make things work you'll see" she tells him.

"But what if they find out about us and they report you Sarah? I don't know if I could go through life with out you" he tells her. "Chuck listen to me I'm not going anywhere. I'm already planning on leaving the CIA if that happens." Chuck gets ready to say something but Sarah cuts him off. "Chuck before I came here I was starting to hate my job. I was jumping from place to place mission to mission. I was starting to feel like I was a machine more then I was a human being. But because of you I feel like a human being again. I am never going to leave your side" she promises him. Chuck visibly relaxes a little and gives her a kiss. "I have some news to tell you that just might help make things easier with being spies" he tells her. "What" Sarah asks wondering what it could be. "Big Mike is leaving the Buy More in a week. And I am taking his place once he is gone" he tells her. "That's great" Sarah tells him and gives him a hug.

"Wait how does that make things easier" she asks. "Well for one I will be the boss. So I can get away whenever I want. And I can also get Casey off work as well. Plus it will also mean a nice pay raise" he tells her. "We will have to let the general know in the morning" Sarah tells him. Chuck nods his head and lets out a yawn. "Oh is it past someone's bed time" Sarah teases him. "Well one of us worked today while the other spent the biggest part of the day watching tv" Chuck teases back at her.

Sarah shoots him a glare before turning her back to him. Chuck rolls his eyes and wraps an arm over her stomach. Sarah tenses and growls. "Don't touch me." Chuck takes his arm off of her and backs away a little. "Sarah calm down I was just picking with you I'm sorry" he tells her. Sarah turns around and grins at him. "I know I was just messing with you your too easy" she says with a laugh. "Oh you do huh" Chuck asks before pouncing on her and starts to tickle her sides with no mercy. "Chuck" Sarah squeals while squirming trying to get away from him.

"Do you give" he asks still tickling her sides. "Never" Sarah cries out determined to get away from him. But after a few minutes it seems that Sarah can't get away. "Ok ok I give please stop I can't breathe" Sarah tells him. Chuck stops his assault and lies down on his side of the bed. Sarah snuggles up close to him and rests her head on his chest. Chuck wraps an arm around her pulling her closer. "Lets get to sleep I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be long" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and they both quickly drift off to sleep.

That next morning Chuck woke up first. Even though Sarah had reassured him that she would not leave his side no matter what. He could not help but feel nerves. Chuck hears a soft knock on his door and Ellie pokes her head in the room. "Hi Chuck" she whispers seeing that Sarah is still asleep. "I have some breakfast" she tells him. "Ok sis let me wake up Sarah and we will be right there" he tells her. Ellie nods her head and goes back to the kitchen. Chuck gently shakes her and says. "Sarah wake up Ellie has breakfast ready. Sarah stirs and blinks a few times trying to get her eyes to focus. "What time is it" She asks sitting up rubbing her eyes. Chuck looks at his alarm clock. "A little after eight" Chuck says sitting up as well. They quickly get dressed and head to the kitchen where they find Ellie and Devon sitting down at the table.

Chuck and Sarah fix their plates and sit down across from them. "So Chuckster how was work last night" Devon asks and takes a sip of his coffee. "It was ok I do have some news for you and Ellie. Big Mike is leaving in a week and I'm taking his place" he tells them. "Awesome" Devon says and shakes Chuck's hand. While Ellie on the other hand squeals and gets up from her chair and runs to her brother. She then proceeds to try to squeeze the life out of him. "Ellie I'm happy that you're happy for me but I need air" Chuck croaks out. Ellie smiles at him and lets him go before returning to her seat. "And that's not all me and Sarah are talking about maybe finding a place of our own" Chuck adds. This leads to another round of Ellie hugs for both Chuck and Sarah.

Time seemed to speed up after that and before they knew it they were over at Casey's waiting for the new team members to get there. "Casey do you have any ideas who could be the new members" Sarah asks. "No Walker I don't have a clue. And don't worry I'll make sure that I am the one doing the surveillance of your place so you don't have to worry about that" he tells her. "Thanks Casey" Sarah tells him and Chuck nods his head. Casey just rolls his eyes and grunts. "Don't thank me Walker I'm doing it more for me then for you. Do you have any idea how hard it would be for Bartowski if you were ever forced to leave and I was still here to work with him? I would rather shoot myself" he tells her. Before Sarah can respond there is a knock on the door.

Chuck and Sarah look at Casey and he stands up. He goes over to the door and presses some buttons on the security system right there at it. It slides down revealing a screen. It comes to life and Chuck sees a man and a woman standing there. The man is tall and big build and blue eyes. While the girl is about Sarah's height and build with black hair. He can not tell what color her eyes are seeing as she is wearing sun glasses.

Casey clears his throat and asks "What's the phrase?" "America the beautiful my only home" replies the man. Casey opens the door and says. "Right come on in" and steps back to let them in. He then leads them to where Chuck and Sarah are sitting. When Chuck and Sarah see them they both go wide eyed. Chuck staring at the man. And Sarah staring at the girl. "No way" both say at the same time. While the two new comers just stand there smirking at them.

Sorry for the long update guys. Work has been really hard and I've been trying to think of new ideas for stories. Review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Dave" says Chuck shocked to see his old college buddy standing there in front of him. He is the same height as Chuck. He as blonde hair and green eyes While Sarah says "Sally" also shocked to see her old roommate at the CIA training academy. Sally is a little shorter then Sarah. She has dark red hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi guys" Dave says with a smile and a wave. Casey clears his throat to let them know that he was still there. "Any of you mind explaining how you now each other" he asks. "Sure me and Chuck here went to Stanford together" Dave says looking at Casey. "And me and Sarah here were roommate at the old CIA training academy" Sally tells him. Casey seems to except this and tells the new comers to take a seat. Sally and Dave sit down on the other couch in the room. While Casey sits down in his easy chair.

"So what are you Dave? CIA or are you NSA" Chuck asks his old friend. "I'm CIA just like Sarah and Bryce" he tells Chuck. "Were you CIA when we went to Stanford together" Chuck asks. Dave nods his head and sighs. "Did you help Bryce get me kicked out of Stanford" Chuck asks him. "No I had no idea Bryce was going to do that" Dave says looking into Chuck's eyes. "I believe you" Chuck tells his friend with a smile. Dave smiled back at him relieved that his friend believed him and was not angry with him.

"There is just one thing I don't understand. If Bryce was your partner how did he do what he did with out you knowing" Chuck asks. Dave sighs and bows his head. After a minute or so he looks back up at Chuck. "You remember the big party that me and you went to the night before you got kicked out" Dave asks. "Yeah you and Jill pretty much drug me to that thing. Bryce was suppose to come with us. But he backed out saying he was sick" Chuck answers him. "Well him being sick was just a cover so that he could do what he was suppose to do. And not draw any suspicion for not being at the party. Seeing as he was a big partier back then."

"What do you mean when you said Bryce was suppose to do something" Sarah asks. "He was suppose to just hack into the schools mainframe and lower some of Chuck's grads. Not by a whole lot. But just enough that the CIA would lose interest in him" Dave answers her. "Did Bryce tell you why he did what he did" Chuck asks. "He said that the original plan was not guaranteed to work. Getting you kicked out for cheating was a sure fire way make sure they lost interest. I did not agree with him on that." Chuck nods his head in understanding. Chuck feels one last question just screaming inside of him to be answered.

"Did he ever tell you why he did what he did with Jill" Chuck asks. "What he told me was Jill came on to him. Said she told him things between you were not going as good as she would have liked. And you were too blind to notice it. How true all of that is I'm not sure. But I can tell you this much. If I ever see him again he is going to regret it for what he has done to you. Not only for the whole Stanford and Jill thing. But for sending you the intersect as well" Dave tells his friend.

Casey clears his throat to try to get off the subject. They all look at him and he speaks. "So tell us about yourself ms" Casey trails off. "Agent Sally Wright is my legal name. But on the mission I will be using the cover Mandy Sims." Something clicks in Chuck's head and he looks over at Dave with a shocked look on his face. "No way" Chuck says wide eyed. "What is it Chuck" Sarah asks confused as Dave and Sally just grin. "Yep you got it right buddy she is my wife" Dave tells him. "WHAT YOU GOT MARRIED" Sarah asked looking over at Sally shocked. Sally just nods her head and grins.

"When did this happen" Sarah asks. "Well after we got split up and you got Bryce as your partner. I worked alone for a while. Then I got partnered up with this big lug here" Sally says and elbows him playfully in the ribs. "I got to tell you I felt something right when I first met him. We were on an undercover mission in North Carolina trying to get information on a very powerful business man that we believed had ties to Fulcrum. I was undercover as the man's secretary. And Dave head of security at not only his home but business as well. Somehow one of the guys thugs discovered that we were undercover. They captured us and tied us to chairs in the man's basement. They beat us for a few hours trying to get information on what we knew.

Of course we did not give them any. Just as they were about to kill us. A team of CIA and FBI agents stormed the basement. We had missed a call in. And when we did Graham called in some people to go looking for us." After we were saved they took us back to the hospital to get us checked out. Once we were cleared we were taken back to base. We were given a few weeks off after that to rest. One day during our break Dave came over saying he needed to talk. Both of us knew that there was something there between us. But before the mission had gone bad neither of us had the guts to do something about it.

Any way Dave comes over and proceeds to tell me that he loves me. That this mission going wrong has shown him how we are not promise a tomorrow. And that he just wanted to get his feelings out in the open. After he was done I did the only thing I could do. I kissed him senseless." Sarah gets up off the couch and walks over to her friend. She then gives her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you" She tells Sally. "So what's your cover name" Chuck asks Dave. "Roger Sims" he tells Chuck.

"Cover jobs" Sarah asks looking at both of them. "Well Sarah I will be joining you at the Weinerlicious. While Dave will be working at the Buy More with Chuck and Casey" Sally tells her. "Where will you guys be living" Chuck asks. "Right now good buddy we got a room at the hotel that Sarah is staying at until you two get another place. Then we will probably be moved close to there" Dave tells his friend. Chuck and Sarah nod their heads. "So does that mean that you guys would be doing surveillance then" Casey asks them. Sally shakes her head at him. "No Major Casey unless you want us to you will still be in charge of that. The only reason we would be close by would be to able to help out fast if there was trouble."

Casey grunts and says to her. "It's ok I'll take care of it. I'm use to Bartowski's whining by now." Chuck shoots him a glare which Casey ignores. "Hey come on now my buddy Chuck does not whine" Dave says stepping up to help his friend. Casey shoots him a look. "Ok maybe he does a little bit. But that is what makes him Chuck" Dave tells him. Casey grunts again and rolls his eyes. Sarah looks down at her watch. "Shoot I've got to hurry or I'll be late for work. I need to run to my hotel room and grab my work clothes. "Mind if I come with you? I'm suppose to start today" Sally tells her. Sarah nods her head. "Sure come on" Sarah tells her. "See you guys later" Sarah calls over her shoulder as she closes the door to Casey's apartment.

"Do you start today" Chuck asks looking at Dave. Dave shakes his head and smiles. "Nope I don't start until tomorrow. Hey if you're off maybe we can play some video games like old times." Chuck smiles at the idea. "Sorry bro but I have to work today. Maybe some other time" Chuck tells him. Dave nods his head but his disappointment shows. "Great another geek I have to be around" Casey grunts out. "Hey nerds please" Dave tells him and Chuck nods his head. "So Chuck what time are you going in" Dave asks him. "In about an hour" Chuck says looking at his watch. "You want me to drive you to work? You know make sure that you get there safe" Dave asks.

Chuck shakes his head. "No that's alright I'm more then capable of getting to and from work just fine on my own" he tells Dave. "I'm not saying that you can't bro" Dave tells him raising his arms in defense. "It's just that we are suppose to keep you safe that's all. Your like a brother to me and I don't want to anything to happen to you man." Chuck nods his head in understanding. "I know bro and I understand. But I've driven myself to work a number of times since I got the intersect and nothing has happened. Besides Casey always knows my location because of the tracking devise that is in my watch. If anything were to happen he would jump into action." Dave nods his head and turns to Casey.

"You working today big man" he asks. "Nope day off" he tells Dave. "Cool you want to hang out? You know get to know each other since we are going to be working together for a while?" Casey grunts and says. "Sorry can't have things to do around here." Dave nods his head in understanding. "I guess I'll just have to find something to do to pass the time until Sally gets off. What is there to do for fun around here anyway Chuck" he asks. "Not much besides going to the beach and the arcade. I normally play call of duty with Morgan when I'm not hanging out with my sister. Or spending time with Sarah for our cover" Chuck tells him. Dave nods his head in understanding.

"So are you and Agent Walker pretty close" he asks. "We are pretty good friends. Working together for a little over a year has caused us to become close. I know Casey over here thinks of me as a close friend as well. But he is too stubborn to admit it" Chuck tells him. Casey rolls his eyes and grunts at him. "In your dreams Bartowski." Chuck just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Well I guess I'll just head back to my hotel room and watch TV for a while. I'll see you guys later." Dave turns to leave but Chuck stops him. "Hey Dave I have a dinner break at six. I always go to the Weinerlicious for the cover. Why don't you meet me there and then we can hang out with Sarah and Sally" Chuck asks. Dave nods his head and smiles. "Sure see you then buddy" Dave says before turning and walking out the door. Chuck looks over at Casey and asks. "So how do you think things will work out with the two new members of our team?"

"I think things should work out fine Bartowski. You and Walker knowing them doesn't hurt" he tells him. Chuck nods his head and goes silent for a moment. "Hey Casey" he says looking at the big man. "What now Bartowski" he asks. "Do you think me and Sarah should let Dave and Sally know that our relationship is not strictly a cover? I mean they are our friends" he tells him. Casey sighs and gets a look on his face like he is deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence Casey clears his throat before speaking. "That is something that you and Walker are going to have to talk seriously about. It's not something that I can tell you to do or not to do.

I know in the past that you and Dave were close. And I know that you want to think that he is the same guy he was back when you went to Stanford. And I know that Walker feels the same way about Sally. But the thing is neither of you has seen or heard from them in years. They might act the same in front of you. But they still could be completely different. Spy world changes you Bartowski. And more times then not it's not in a good way. It normally turns you into a cold blooded killer that cares about one thing. Getting the job done and moving on to the next one.

You got really lucky with Walker. She really cares about you and in the spy world that can be a very dangerous thing. If after you and Walker talk about it and decide to tell them. I will support you 100 percent" he tells Chuck. "Wow thanks big guy I don't know what to say" Chuck tells him. "Yeah yeah keep it in your pants Bartowski. Now if you don't mind I really have some work to do" he tells Chuck. "Sure no problem I'll just go watch some TV before I have to head for work." Chuck then heads for the door and opens it. Chuck turns around to look at Casey. "Thanks again Casey you really are a good friend." Casey just grunts which Chuck takes as a your welcome. Chuck then turns around and walks out the door shutting it behind him.

Here you go guys ch7 please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A little while later that day found Sarah and Sally at the Weinerlicious. Sarah was put in charge of training Sally by scooter. Which was not a very good thing. Even though Sarah had helped Ellie make dinner the night before. She still had trouble with the grills and deep fryers. Not to mention Sally probably had less cooking ability then Sarah. "Oh my god I can't believe you are worse then me." Sarah tells her and giggles after Sally burns yet another hot dog. "Shut up your not that much better then me. And you have been her for almost a year" she tells her friend.

Sarah sticks out her tongue out playfully and both girls laugh. So how do you and Dave survive? Do you do a lot of take out" Sarah asks. "Sometimes we do. But sometimes he cooks for us. He is actually a pretty good cook. He told me that his grandmother taught him when he was a kid" Sally tells her. "So why isn't he here and you at the Buy More? You would think that one bad cook would be enough for this place" Sarah tells her.

"The bosses don't know that he can cook. I really don't know why he doesn't want people outside of the family to know that he can cook. I think it is some kind of male pride thing" she tells Sarah. Sarah laughs and nods her head in understanding. "So what about you Sarah? How do you survive" Sally asks. "Well I do eat some take out. But since I'm Chuck's cover girlfriend I eat over there a lot. Ellie is an amazing cook. She cooks a couple times a week and insists that I come to them. Maybe one night you and Dave can join us" Sarah tells her.

Sally nods her head. "It sounds like your pretty close to Chuck and his family. Is there anything I should know about" Sally asks with raised eye brows. "No it's just that we have worked together for a while now. It's just easier for me to be able to protect him when we are getting along then when we are not. And to get along with Chuck you have to get long with his family" Sarah tells her looking into Sally's eyes. Sarah hated lying to her friend. But she is not sure how she would take the news of her being compromised. Sally gives her friend a look that tells her she does not believe Sarah.

"Look Sarah if there is something going on between you and Chuck you can tell me. I promise you that I would never go to our bosses and rat you out. You're my friend and I care about you. I want to see you happy Sarah" Sally tells her. She then drops it and turns her back to Sarah and gets back to work. Sarah just stares at her friend's back as conflicting emotions run through her. One hand she is touched by her friend's words. And starts to wonder if she can let Sally know about her and Chuck.

On the other hand Sally is a trained agent. And she knew that meant she was trained on how to gain people's trust. Friendship normally did not last long in the spy world. It was a tough life and it could easily change someone. Bryce was a good example. When he had first gotten out of the training academy and he had Sarah had gotten paired up. He had been so caring and loving. Back then he was a lot like Chuck.

But unlike Chuck he did not have Chuck's selflessness. Sure Bryce wanted to do the right thing and to protect people. But Bryce also lived for the attention he got from his fellow spies. He lived for their praises it was something that he had to have. While Chuck on the other hand did not like getting attention for stuff that he had done. When ever Sarah tried to praise him for something he would always try to down play it. To make it seem like it was no big deal. Chuck in his mind did not see the point in getting praised for something that should have been done regardless. Chuck's selflessness was just one of the many things that she loved about Chuck. She hoped that he would never lose that no matter how long he was in the spy business.

There was also the issue of Dave. Even though he is Sally's husband and an old friend of Chuck Sarah was not sure if she could trust him. Sally might be cool with them being together. But Dave might have a problem with it. And if he did he could convince Sally to be on his side. And that could lead to serious problems. Sighing Sarah gets back to work herself deciding that the matter was something her and Chuck were going to have a serious talk about later that night.

At the Buy more Chuck was in the back once again. When Morgan came walking in. "Hey man how's it going" Morgan asks him. "Slowly very slowly" Chuck tells him. "You got any plans for Saturday" Morgan asks him. "Not at the moment why" he asks him. "It's been a while since we've spent a Saturday afternoon playing call of duty. And I was wondering if you wanted to do it this Saturday" he tells Chuck. "Sounds good to me man" Chuck tells him. "Cool lets set up a time later." Chuck nods his head in agreement. Morgan turned to walk back out to the main part of the store. When Chuck called out his name, causing him to turn back around.

"An old friend of mine from college just moved into town. And he got a job here in this store. Do you mind if I invite him to join us" Chuck asks. Morgan looks like he is not thrilled with the idea for a few seconds. But he finally shakes his head and says. "No go ahead and invite him." Chuck smiles at his best friend. He knew how Morgan could get sometimes. "Thanks Morgan, why don't we plan on having it at my place? My TV is a bigger one" chuck tells him. "Sounds good man" Morgan tells him. Morgan then leaves allowing Chuck to get back to work.

A couple of hours later both Sarah and Sally look up when they hear the door open. "Hi honey" Sally says when she sees that it is Dave. She walks over to him and gives him a kiss in greeting. "Not that I'm not happy to see you here. But what are you doing here? I figured you would be at the hotel room relaxing. Or out exploring the city" Sally tells him. "Well Chuck told me that he would be coming over here for dinner for the cover. He asked me to come join him here so here I am." Just as he is done explaining they hear the door open again. They all look and see that it is Chuck.

"Hey Chuck" they all greet him at once. "Hey guys" Chuck says and smiles at them. Sarah who is still behind the counter has to fight the urge to walk over to him and give him a kiss in greeting as well. Chuck can see it in her eyes. Chuck sends a small smile with his eyes soft showing her he understood what she was going through. Chuck and Dave give the girls their orders and then sit down together at one of the tables. A few minutes later the girls walk up with their orders. As well as food for themselves and sit down with them.

Dave takes one look at his slightly burnt corndog and looks at Chuck. "Is the food always like this" he asks picking up the corndog. Chuck smiles at his friend before replying. "That's nothing you should have seen the first corndog that Sarah brought me. I couldn't tell what it was" he says with a laugh. "Hey" Sarah says with a glare and slaps him on the chest. "Ow hey I told him you were getting better" Chuck defends himself. Sarah just rolls her eyes before turning her attention to her food.

A little while later Chuck looks at his watch and pushes his tray back. "Well I'd better get back" he says and pushes his chair back and stands up. "I'll see you tonight" he says looking at Sarah. Sarah nods her head. "Have a good rest of your shift" she tells him. Chuck nods his head before looking at Dave. "You got any plans for this Saturday" he asks. Dave looks over at his wife and she shakes her head. "No why" he asks Chuck. " I was wondering if you would like to come by the apartment. You know maybe play a little call of duty" Chuck tells him.

"Sounds like a plan man I'll be there." Chuck nods his head a smiles. "I hope you don't mind, but I've invited my buddy Morgan to join us" Chuck tells him. "He's the little bearded guy isn't he" Dave asks. Chuck nods his head. "He's my best friend and really gotten me though a lot" Chuck tells him. Dave nods his head in understanding. "Sounds cool man" Dave tells him. After a final wave Chuck walks out the door and heads back to work.

"Well I guess I'd better go too so you ladies can get back to work" Dave says standing up. Sally stands up as well and gives him a kiss before he walks out the door as well. Sarah and Sally grab all of the trays and throw all of the trash away before getting back to work. "So the guys have plans for Saturday what about you? Do you have to work" Sally asks Sarah. "No I'm off what about you" she asks. "I'm off as well. What do you say we go to the mall and have a girl's day out?" Sarah smiles at her friend. "I'd like that it sound like fun." Sarah pauses for a minute before asking. "Do you mind if I asked Ellie to join us?"

Sally thinks for a minute before speaking. "I don't see why not. But what is our cover going to be for knowing each other. Dave told me he use to come here on breaks with Chuck. So his family already knows about him." Sarah nods her head in understanding. "We'll just tell them that we went to college together. And as for why you are here. I guess that you could say that you are trying to get away from family members from back home that you don't get along with" Sarah tells her. "Sounds good" Sally tells her. Their talk then turns from spy business to getting their hair and nails down on Saturday.

Later that night a very tired Chuck walks in the front door and finds Sarah waiting for him in the living room. "Hey" Chuck says plopping down on the couch beside of her and gives her a quick kiss. "How was the rest of your night" Sarah asks once they pull apart. "Long every time I tried to get some work done Big Mike would yell at me to fix some problem that Jeff or Lester would cause" he tells her. "What did they do" she asks having a feeling that she already knew. "They rigged the cameras so that they could look up women's skirts. And then made it so that it would show up on all of the TV's.

"Again I thought that even they would not be stupid enough to do that again after getting caught last time" she tells Chuck. "You and me both but I guess we were wrong." Sarah just shakes her head and sighs. "What else did those two do" she asks. They were just rude to customers whenever they came up to the desk to either pick up something that had been fixed. Or to drop off something that needed to be fixed. They would go to Big Mike and complain. And since I am the supervisor of the nerd herders Big Mike came down on me to fix things" he tells her with a sigh. Sarah snuggles into Chuck's side and rests her head on his shoulder. And he responds by wrapping an arm around her waist. "I hate to say it Chuck. But you are going to have to do something about those two once you take over. Because if you don't they will just cause more problems for you" Sarah tells him.

Chuck sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. "I know I do Sarah. But what can I do? I hate the idea of anyone being unemployed. But they are getting worse. I don't know if I can control them" he tells her. Sarah hugs him tightly and sighs. "I know you don't like the idea of people being with out a job Chuck. But they just don't realize how good they have it. I'm sure there are people out there that would be a lot more thankful for their jobs then what they are." Chuck knew that she was right. But still did not want to have to let them go unless it was a last resort. "Maybe if I made them green shirts and told them this was their last to get act together. Maybe just maybe that might do something to them" he tells her. "I don't know Chuck. Do whatever you think is best. And I will support you no matter what" she tells him. Chuck gives her a sweet gentle kiss in thanks.

After they pull apart Chuck lets out a yawn and stretches. "You ready for bed" he asks her. "Yeah but before we go to sleep I need to talk to you about something" she tells him. "Ok" he says looking at her. "Is it something that we need to go to my room to talk about" he asks. Sarah nods her head and they both stand up. They go to his bedroom and sit down on his bed. "So what do you want to talk to me about" he asks. "Telling Sally and Dave about us" she tells him. "Do you think that we should" he asks.

Sarah sighs and grabs his both of his hands and looks into his eyes. "The truth is Chuck I really don't know. A part of me tells me that we can tell them. That they are our friends. And that they would never betray us if we tell them" she tells him. "I feel a but coming" he tells her. "But the thing is they are both agents. You have not seen Dave since you were in college. And I have not seen Sally since the training academy. They could seem to be the same on the outside. But they could be completely different on the inside" she tells him.

Chuck can see where she is coming from and nods his head. All of a sudden Chuck gets an idea in his head. "I think I've got an idea Sarah. How about for now we are careful about how we react around them. And as time goes by and we feel like we can trust them we let them in on our little secret. What do you think about that" he asks. Sarah nods her head and gives him a small smile. "It sounds like a good plan. We are just going to have to be extra careful. Especially on missions where I have to get close to someone. You can't let them see you get jealous. Casey has come to ignore it. But it would raise red flags to Dave and Sally" she tells him.

Chuck nods his head and sighs sadly. "I'll do my best Sarah. It's just watching you get close to another man is so hard" he tells her and hangs his head. Sarah places her hand under his chin and forces him to look at her. "I know its hard Chuck it's hard for me as well. But I promise you there will come a day when all of spy stuff is over with. And we can live a normal happy life" she tells him. "I like the sound of that" he tells her softly. "You'd better" she tells him and gives him a gentle kiss. Once they pull apart they both get ready for bed before snuggling under the covers. "Goodnight Chuck I love you" Sarah tells him with her head on his chest. "I love you too Sarah." In each other's arms they quickly drift off into a deep sleep.

Well guys here is chapter 8. Thank you so much for all the reviews I have gotten and please keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. And before they knew it Chuck's alarm clock was going off that Saturday morning. Chuck without opening his eyes reaches over to his night stand and cuts off the alarm. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Sarah is still asleep with her head on his chest. For a few minutes he just lays there and watches her sleep. Chuck loves to watch her sleep. It's the only time where Chuck sees her so relaxed and peaceful. Though he hates having to wake her. He knows that he has to so they can get up and get moving.

"Sarah" he calls softly and rubs her back. Sarah in response mumbles something under her breath and snuggles closer to Chuck. "Come on honey we have to get moving" he tells her. Sarah eyes open and she smiles up at him. "You called me honey" she tells him. Chuck just nods his head. "You don't mind do you" he asks. Sarah takes her head off his chest and gives him a quick kiss. "No I don't mind at all sweetie" she tells him one they pull away. Chuck just smiled his goofy smile at being called sweetie.

Sarah gets out of bed and starts heading for the door. "Where are you going" he asks. Sarah turns around to face him and grins. "To take a shower" she tells him. Her grin then gets bigger and becomes a full Sarah smile. "Care to join me" she asks. Hearing this causes Chuck to blush and sputter which causes Sarah to giggle. "Relax sweetie I was just teasing you. I know that we are not ready for that jump just yet" she tells him. Chuck nods his head still blushing slightly.

"How about fixing us something for breakfast while I'm in the shower I'm hungry" she tells him. Sarah's face turns to a thoughtful look for a minute. Sarah then smiles again and says. "I'm in the mood for waffles." Chuck nods his head and smiles. It had been awhile since he had last had any. "Just plain waffles or would you like something in the mix" he asks. "You think there are any strawberries in the refrigerator" she asks. "Yeah I saw some yesterday" he tells her. "Great" Sarah says and blows Chuck a kiss before opening up his door and heading for the shower.

Chuck got out of bed himself and headed for the kitchen to make himself and Sarah some waffles. When he made it there he was surprised to find that Ellie and Devon were not in there. Even on there days off they still got up early and had breakfast. Chuck spots a note on the table and walks over and picks it up. It's from Ellie telling him that both she and Devon had gotten called into work. To tell Sarah she was sorry that she could not go with her to the mall and get to know Sally. She told him to have a good time with Dave and Moran playing video games. And she also told him to invite Sally and Dave for dinner that night.

Chuck places the note back on the table and gets to work on breakfast. Chuck had just placed a plateful of strawberry waffles on the table when Sarah comes walking in. "Hey Chuck where are Ellie and Devon? I noticed that their bedroom door was open. I poked my head into their room to see if they were in there but they weren't. I thought that they might be in here by they aren't" she tells him. Chuck hands her the note and she quickly reads it. "Darn I was hoping to spend the day with her and Sally" she tells Chuck.

"I know Sarah and she was looking forward to it too. But hey look on the bright side. You can still invite her to dinner" Chuck tells her. "Sounds good I'm sure they will love her cooking" Sarah tells him with a smile. Chuck nods his head in agreement. Chuck walks over to the refrigerator and gets a jug of orange juice out. He walks over to the table and pours some in the two glasses he has sitting on the table. He puts it back into the refrigerator before sitting down across from Sarah.

"So what's the plan for today" Chuck asks. "Well when Sally and Dave get here we are going to the mall. The plan is that we got shopping for a while. Then we stop and have some lunch in the food court. After that the we were thinking about going and getting our hair and nails done" she tells him. "Are you going to get your hair cut" he asks sounding disappointed. "Yeah I was thinking of getting an inch or two taken off. And then maybe getting some highlights put in why" she asks. "I like your hair long" he tells her. "I like my hair long too sweetie. But gotten to where it's getting hard to manage. I'm not planning on getting more then two inches taken off" she tells him.

"And while we are on the topic of hair. I forbid you from ever cutting yours" she tells him. "What why" Chuck asks her. "Because it's so curly and thick. And you can make out animal shapes out of the back of your head" she tells him. "You had that hair style the day that I met you. When I first got the assigned to get close to you I thought you were just going to be another mission. But when I walked into the Buymore and saw you with that little girl I knew that you were something special. And as I fell in love with you I feel in love with you hair. I'm not saying you can't get it trimmed when need be. I know it sounds silly but to me changing your hair style would mean changing you" she tells him.

"Sarah" Chuck says softly and reaches across the table and takes a hold of both her hands with his. "No matte what my hair style is I will always be the same. But if it means that much to you I promise you I will never change it" he tells her. Sarah smiles softly at him and they both turn their attention back to their breakfast. Once they are done Sarah helps him clean up. Once that's done Chuck goes to grab a shower. While Sarah goes into the living room to watch some TV. Once he is showered and dressed Chuck sits down on the couch and cuddle.

It was not long after that that the door bell rang. "I'll get that" Chuck tells Sarah standing up. "Make sure you check the peep hole before you open the door" Sarah tells him. Chuck does as she asks him to and sees that it is Morgan. "Hey buddy" Chuck greets as he opens the door and Morgan walks in. "Hey Chuck I think there is something wrong with the Morgan door. I tried to open it but it was stuck" Morgan tells him. "Nothing is wrong with it Morgan" Sarah says walking over to them. "Then why won't it open if nothing is wrong with it" he asks. "I locked it" Sarah says like it was the most obvious thing. "Why would you do a thing like that" Morgan asks. "One word Morgan privacy" she answers him. Morgan opens his mouth to say something. But the glare Sarah sends him makes him think twice and keeps quite.

They go sit back down with Morgan sitting on one of the recliners. And Chuck and Sarah back on the couch. "So buddy in two days you are going to be in charge of the store. Are you ready" Morgan asks. Chuck looks at Morgan and takes a deep breath before answering him. "To tell you the truth Morgan I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to take his place. Sure he has given me some training over the past few days. But I still can't help but feel like I've made a mistake in taking this job" Chuck tells them.

"Chuck" Sarah says placing a hand on his knee and giving it a squeeze. "I've never seen you fail at anything that you do. I know that you are scared. You are taking on a new responsibility taking over the Buymore from Big Mike. Just know that I have confidence in you. I know you will do great" Sarah tells him. Chuck smiles and gives her a small kiss in thinks. Once they pull apart Morgan smiles at Chuck and says. "Sarah's right Chuck you will do just fine. I will always have your back man as your second in charge" Morgan tells him. "Thank you Morgan" Chuck tells his best friend.

A little while later the doorbell rings again. And this time Sarah gets up to answer it. She looks through the peep hole and opens the door when she sees that it is Sally and Dave. "Hey guys come on in" Sarah tells them with a smile. They follow Sarah into the living room and sit down on the other couch. "Guys this is my buddy Morgan, Morgan this is Roger Sims and his wife Mandy." Chuck says introducing them to each other. "You boys ready for some call of duty" Dave asks rubbing his hands together. "You know it" Chuck and Morgan say at the same time. Sarah and Sally just look at each other.

"Boys" Sarah says with a sigh and Sally nods her head in agreement. "Well Sarah you ready to go" Sally asks her. Sarah nods her head. "You want to just take my car incase the guys need yours and Dave's suv" Sarah asks. Chuck had to turn in his key to his nerd herder car just the other day. Even though he was going to be the manager. The only ones allowed to drive the cars were the nerd herders. "Sounds good" Sally tells her. After a few goodbyes the girls were out the door and heading for the mall.

A couple of hours later Dave and Chuck were still going at it. Morgan had left about half an hour ago. Anna had called him and wanted him to come over to her house and spend time with her. All of a sudden Dave pauses the game and looks at Chuck. "I don't know about you man but I'm getting hungry" Dave tells him. Chuck nods his head in agreement and looks down at his watch. "It's a little after one now. Ellie was planning on cooking dinner and having it ready around six. Ellie was wondering if you and Sally would stay for dinner" Chuck tells him. "Sounds good man as long as it's ok with Sally."

"Sounds good why don't we go grab something to hold us over until dinner. There is a deli place just down the street" Chuck tells him. Dave nods his head and they both get up and head for the door. Once outside they walked over to Dave's suv and get in. Chuck gives him the directions on how to get there. And after about five minutes Dave pulls into a parking space in front of Sally's deli. "You eat here a lot" Dave asks as they get out of the suv and head for the door. "Me and Ellie use to come here a lot when we were younger. But we haven't been here in a while" Chuck tells him.

The two men walk inside and are lead over to a table. It does not take long for a waitress to come over to them and take their order. Chuck gets a ham and cheese sandwich. While Dave gets a turkey sub and they both get coke to drink. As the two men make small talk. Neither one notice that they are being watched by a man sitting in a booth in the corner of the room. Soon their food arrives and they hungrily chow down.

"So what do you want to do now" Dave asks once they are done eating. "Let's go to the arcade there at the beach I told you about. They have some really good games there" Chuck tells him. "Sound good" Dave tells him and they both stand up. They walk over to where the cashier is. The man that had been watching them lifts up his arm and speaks into his watch. "Be ready they are getting ready to walk out." The man then waits for them to walk out the door before getting up and paying for his own meal.

Chuck noticed Dave pulling out his cell phone as he was pulling out of the parking lot. "Who are you calling" Chuck asks. "Sally to let her know where we are going" he answers Chuck. "Do you really have to? I mean I don't think that we will be gone that long. And I'm with you so I'm safe. Plus you didn't call her to let her know we were going to lunch" he tells Dave. Dave sighs and takes a quick look at Chuck before looking back at the road. "Chuck I know it's rough on you. Having people know where you are all day long. But that is just the way it has to be man. And as for the whole lunch thing man I knew we would be back before they would. Do you have any idea how pissed Sally and Sarah would be if I didn't call" he asks.

"Ok call her" Chuck says with a sigh. He knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Dave nods his head and scrolls down till he reaches his wife's name. He presses the call button before placing his phone to his ear and waiting. "Hey honey" Dave says in greeting. "No nothing is wrong I just wanted to let you know me and Chuck are going to this arcade that he knows." Dave goes silent as his wife talks. "It's on the boardwalk at the beach. Sarah told you about dinner tonight too? Good we shouldn't be too long. We'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you too bye" Dave say and hangs up his phone.

Dave takes another quick look at Chuck. "Hopefully one day man they can get the intersect out of your head. Then you can put this all behind you. And go back to living a normal life" he tells Chuck. The thought of having a normal life with Sarah made Chuck smile. But just as quickly as it came his smile vanished. Though the thought of returning to a normal life was nice. Chuck doubted that he would ever be normal again.

A few minutes later Chuck notices that Dave keeps looking at the rear view mirror. "Something wrong" Chuck asks him. Dave nods his head. "I think that we might be being followed" he tells him. Chuck goes to turn his head to look behind him. But Dave grabs his shoulder stopping him. "No Chuck don't look it will give us away" Dave tells him. "So what are we going to do" Chuck asks. Dave sees a traffic light coming up.

"I'm going to turn to the right up here at this light. If we are being followed they will turn as well. If that is the case I will call Casey and let him know what is happening, and that we are on our way there" Dave tells him. "What good will that do" Chuck asks him. "Hey man give me a break, I'm thinking on my feet here. Just then they hear sirens behind them. They both look and see a dark blue undercover cop car behind them. "Are you speeding" Chuck asks them. "No" Dave says looking down at his speedometer.

Dave pulls his SUV over to the side of the road and stops. He then pulls his CIA badge out of his pocket. "He probably picked us up instead of the car in front of us. It was going a good bit faster than us. I'll just show him this, and then we can get on our way" Dave tells him. He then rolls down his window and waits for the cop to walk up to him. Chuck looks out his side mirror, and watches two cops get out of the car. Chuck flashes on both of them at the same time. And discovers that they are both fulcrum. But by the time he comes out of his flash it is too late to warn Dave. One of the cops was at Dave's door, his weapon trained on him. And the other officer had his weapon trained on Chuck.

"Gentlemen if you would be so kind as to exit your vehicle." Dave looks at Chuck and sighs sadly. "I'm sorry man" Dave tells him. Chuck just nods his head in understanding. They both slowly get out of the SUV. As Chuck gets out, he notices how close they are to the traffic light. And that there is a security camera on it. Hopefully Casey would be able to hack into once the others found out they were in trouble. Hopefully they would be able to save them before it was too late. He quickly mouths out "help fulcrum." He is then led to the back of the car, and put in beside Dave. Their captures then get in and get back on the highway. As they are driving Chuck wonders if he will ever get to see Sarah again.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A little bit later Casey was heading down the same highway. Things at the Buy more were slow. So Big Mike had sent him home a little bit early. Which he did not mind at all. Chuck was hanging out with Dave, so he could kick back and relax. But all of a sudden those plans of relaxing went out the window. As he was driving, he passed a SUV that was pulled over on the other side of the road. An all too foremilar SUV.

Casey quickly found a place to turn around, and headed towards the SUV for a closer look. When he gets there, he was without a doubt that it was Dave and Sally's SUV. He gets out of his car and walks over to the SUV. There did not appear to be any damage done to it. And the emergency blinkers were not on. Casey started looking around, and noticed the security camera on the nearby traffic light. Casey quickly walked back to his car and got in. He would hack into the feed, and see what happened.

Sarah and Sally were really enjoying themselves. It had been a long time since they had spent time together. They had spent most of the time shopping. But they had also gotten lunch and gotten their hair and nails done. After getting their nails done, they decided it was time to head back to the apartment. As they are walking out of the mall, Sarah's phone begins to ring.

She pulls it out of her purse and looks at the caller id. "It's Casey" Sarah tells her before answering the call. "Walker" Sarah says answering the phone. There were too many people around to answer the usual way. "Walker you and Sally need to get back to my place, we have a problem. Chuck and Dave have been captured" Casey tells her. "We'll be right there" Sarah tells him. "What happened" Sally asks as soon as Sarah closes her phone. "They've been captured" Sarah tells her. Sarah was suspired that she was able to keep her voice from shaking, it felt like her heart was going a hundred miles an hour.

They quickly walk to Sarah's car and get it. Sarah burns rubber out of the parking lot and heads for Casey's apartment. She weaves in and out of traffic, scaring all the drivers and Sally at the same time. Sally is grateful that she is still alive by the time they finally make it back to the apartment complex. They get out of the car and rush over to Casey's apartment. Casey opened the door just as Sarah was reaching out to knock on it. He steps back to let them in before shutting the door. He then leads them over to his computer

"What happened" Sarah asks him. "I got sent home early from work. Since Chuck had the day off I did not mind going home early. I was on the main highway when I noticed an SUV pulled over on the other side of the highway." He then looks at Sally. "I thought that it looked like yours and Dave's so I found a place to turn around. When I got to the SUV there was no mistaking that it was yours. I quickly looked around the area, looking to see if there was a camera anywhere in the area. I quickly spotted a traffic camera on a nearby traffic light. I came here and hacked into the feed, and this is what I found."

The feed shows Chuck and Dave getting pulled over by and unmarked police car. They watched as two uniformed cops got out of the car, and headed for the SUV. Everything seemed normal until both cops draw their weapons, and force Chuck and Dave out of the SUV. They watch as Chuck turns to the camera and mouth something out. "Casey can you read lips" Sarah asks him. Casey grunts and nods his head. "He said Fulcrum help" he tells her. "Do you have a lock on his watch" Sarah asks him. Casey nods his head and grunts again.

He quickly punches in a command on the computer, and the video on the screen disappears. In its place a map pops up. And at one location there is a blinking blue dot. "That blue dot is Chuck" Casey tells Sally. "But how can you tell if they are really at that location? What if their captors thought about tracking devices? What if they took it off of him, and placed it somewhere to throw us off their trail" Sally asks him. "There is a slim chance of that happening. The device is an NSA device. And it is next to impossible to tell it apart from something in the watch that makes it work" Casey tells her.

"So what do we do? Do we let the brass know about what has happened? Or do we go after Chuck and Dave and then tell them" Sally asks. Sarah and Casey look at each other. "What" Sally asks seeing the look on their faces. "I think it would be best if we came up with a plan, and then went to them before going after Chuck and Dave" Casey tells her. Sally nods her head in agreement. "Can you tell what kind of building they are in" Sally asks Casey. "It's a house just outside of town" Casey tells her. "And I think I have a plan" Sarah tells them. Casey and Sally turn their attention to Sarah to hear her plan.

Chuck did not know how much more he could take. He felt like he had at least one broken rib. His bottom lip was busted open. And he was sure his left forearm had a hairline fracture. He and Dave were at an unknown location. There were a few things that he did know. One they were looking for the intersect. At the moment they were not sure if he was the intersect or not. He and Dave were in some kind of basement. They were tied down to heavy chairs. One good thing was he still had his watch, that meant hopefully the others were on their way.

They had been trying to get Chuck and Dave to talk for the last hour. Wanting to know what four spies were doing in LA. Chuck had told them a cover story. That he was working on a secret project, and that they were there for his protection. And that he did not know what the intersect was. He and Dave were currently alone in the basement. Their captors had left them alone. Told them to think about telling them the truth. And then they might let Chuck and Dave live. Both Chuck and Dave knew that would never happen.

"Dave" Chuck says in a whisper looking at his friend. "Yeah Chuck" Dave whispers back to him. "If I don't make it out of this, I want you to tell Sarah something for me" he tells Dave. "Chuck we are both going to make it out of this" he tells him. "You don't know that Dave, I'm not like you I'm not a spy. Now please if I don't make it out of this, I want you to tell Sarah I love her. And that I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough" Chuck tells him. "Are you and Sarah together" Dave asks him. Chuck nods his head. "I know it's against the rules. But I was tired of the way things were going between us. So I gave her an option. Be with me for real. Or I go to Beckman and Graham and ask for her to be transferred." Dave nods his head in understanding. "Well seeing as she is still here, I'm guessing she chose you. Are you happy" Dave asks. Chuck nods his head. "After Jill I didn't think I would ever know happiness again. But Sarah not only makes me happy, she makes me feel alive." Dave smiles at his friend. "I'm happy for you man. Now I need you to keep the faith that we will be saved. And don't worry you're secret is safe with me" he tells Chuck. Chuck nods his head and smiles. "Thanks" Chuck tells him and Dave smiles back at him.

"So what's the plan" Casey asks her. "Me and Sally go and get some costumes, we'll go to the house pretending to be lost strippers looking for a house. We'll ask them if we can use their phone. While Sally pretends to make a call, I'll flirt with one of the others there. I'll ask for a tour of the place, try to figure out where they are holding them. While I'm doing that I'll also get a count of how many people are in there. We'll have you sitting a block away waiting on us. Once we are done we'll come to you and form a plan on what to do after that." Casey and Sally nod their approval of the plan. "Should we call in some backup" Sally asks. "I'll have an NSA team come with us for backup. But if we don't need them they'll stay outside." Casey then tells them to go get what they need, he would worry about getting another set of wheels. Both women nod their heads and walk out the door.

As they are going down the road, Sally notices Sarah being really quite. "Sarah we are going to save them" she says with confidence. "I hope so Sally I really do." Sarah then sighs sadly. "You know you asked me last week if there was anything going on with Chuck and me. Well I lied when I told you no. I'm sorry that I lied to you Sally really I am. But I was scared of how you would react. I mean you are a spy like me. You could say one thing and do something completely different" Sarah tells her. "Sarah it's ok I understand, and don't worry your secret is safe with me." Sarah nods her head. "I just don't know what I would do if I lose him" Sarah tells her. "You're not going to have to worry about that Sarah, because like I said we are going to save them both." Sarah just nods her head, her emotions keeping her from speaking.

Chuck screamed in pain as one of their captures used him as an ash tray. "Leave him alone" Dave yells out. This earns him a hard hit to the side of his head. Both men were wondering if they were ever going to be saved. Their captures had returned to have some more fun with them almost ten minutes ago. And they had stepped up the violence trying to get them to crack. Just then the doorbell rang. All three bad guys looked up at the ceiling. The one that had used Chuck as an ash tray looked at the other two. "Go see who it is, if there is trouble take care of it" he tells them. They nod their heads and rush up the stairs.

Sarah and Sally pull up to the house that Chuck and Dave are being held at. They are in a silver Dodge charger that Casey got for them. Sarah is in a French maid outfit, her hair is light brown and her eyes are brown. Sally is in a school girl outfit, her hair is jet black and her eyes are blue. They decided they did not have time to dye their hair, so they were wearing wigs. Which made the operation more dangerous, their cover would be blown if they moved out of place. And they used contacts to change their eye color.

A block away Casey was sitting in a black van with their backup. "Ok Casey we are going in" Sarah says speaking into her watch. "Rodger that Walker you two be careful" Casey tells her. "Will do" Sarah tells him. "You ready" Sarah asks her. Sarah nods her head and they get out of the car. They walk up to the front door, and Sarah rings the doorbell.

A few seconds later a man answers the door. He is tall and well built with brown hair. Sarah recognizes him as the one that had grabbed Chuck. Sarah had to fight to keep a smile on her face. She then uses a southern accent to talk to the guy. "Hi we are on our way to a guys 18th birthday party, and we have gotten a bit lost. Both of our cell phones aren't working, do you think we could come inside and use your phone? I promise we'll only be a few minutes" Sarah throws in a flirty smile. The guy acts like he is going to refuse, but Sally steps up. "Please we are already late, we don't want to get into trouble and lose our jobs." Sally even threw in the water works, forcing her eyes to well up with tears. "Fine come inside" the guy says with a sigh.

He leads them into the kitchen, where there is a phone hanging on the wall. She and Sarah both notice the other guy from the video sitting at the table drinking a glass of water. "Thank you so much" Sally tells the one that let them in. She then takes the phone and begins dialing a number. While she is on the phone, Sarah works her magic on the guy that let them in. "This sure is a nice place you got here" she tells him. "Thanks" he tells her. "I wish I had a place like this, I just have a tiny apartment. I don't suppose you could give me a tour of the place could you. Pretty please" she asks batting her eye lashes at him. Sarah's charm wins him over, and he gives her a quick tour of the house. He shows her the main and upper floor, with no sign of Chuck and Dave. They walk back into the kitchen as Sally is finishing up her call. Sarah notices a door in the hallway by the kitchen. "Where does that go" Sarah asks him. "Just a basement nothing special, it's pretty packed right now with boxes and what not" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and smiles at him. "Well thanks for letting us use your phone" Sarah tells him. He nods his head and he walks them to the door. He watches them get into their car and pull off. He then walks back to the kitchen, he and his partner then walk back down stairs to have some more fun.

Sarah and Sally make it to the SUV and get inside. With the five back up agents and Casey it is a little cramped when you add the two women. "Looks like they are hiding them in the basement. We only saw the two guys that took them, there is no telling how many are in the basement" Sarah tells Casey. Casey nods his head in understanding. "So what's the plan" Sally asks them. "The two you saw more than likely went down stairs, the best plan of action is to draw them back upstairs. And whoever else is there. I'll go break down the back door, you two break down the front. That should get their attention. We'll take them out and then head down to the basement to get Chuck and Dave." He then turns his attention to the other agents.

Wait five minutes before pulling up to the house. If we have not signaled that we have the situation under control come in to assist us. Be ready to roll if we need you sooner than that" he tells them. He then turns his attention to Sally and Sarah. "You two ready to roll" he asks. Both women nod their heads that they are. They want the men that they love back. They get out of the SUV, and get into the charger.

They park the car one house down from the target house. Casey rushes for the back of the house. And the two women head for the front door. "You two ready" Casey's voice asks through the ear piece. "Ready" Sarah answers him. Working together the two agents kick in the front door. They hear Casey doing the same to the back door. They slowly walk into the house, their guns held up ready to fire.

Casey meets reaches the kitchen. Just as they are heading for the door, it bursts open. The two agents that Sarah and Sally had dealt with before came rushing in. Casey and Sarah were the first to act. They each shoot one in the chest, and the enemy agents go down hard. Stepping around them they head down the stairs. "Federal agents" Casey shouts as they are rushing down the stairs.

What they see when they make it to the bottom of the steps makes their blood boil. A lone agent has a gun pressed against Chucks head. But it is the condition of Chuck as well as Dave that makes them mad. Both men are bleeding from their foreheads. They have their shirts off, and have visible small circular burns on their chests. "Give it up your two partners are dead. We have a SUV full of agents that will be in here in a second if we need them too. So give up it's over" Sarah tells him.

The Fulcrum agent is visibly scared. But he knows that he has an ace up his sleeve. "You won't shoot me, not while I have my gun to this hostage's head" he tells Sarah. Casey sees that the man is distracted, and that he has a shot. So he shoots him in the head. The man is down in an instant. "Casey what were you thinking? He could have shot Chuck" Sarah asks pissed off. "Relax Walker I could see that the safety was still on his weapon. He was in such a hurry to get one up on us that he made a mistake" he tells her.

Sarah just nods her head and rushes over to check on Chuck. And Sally does the same for Dave. "Sarah" Chuck says hoarsely when she reaches him. Sarah wants so badly to cup his face. But is scared that she will hurt him. "It's ok Chuck I'm here, we are going to get you and Dave out of here and get you some help. You're going to be just fine" she tells him.

She cuts him free of his chair, and with Casey's help gets him up the stairs. Dave is able to make it up the stairs with some help from Sally. They put both men in the back of the charger. "Take them to the nearest hospital. I'll have the others give me a ride back to my apartment. I'll give the brass an update and then meet you guys at the hospital" he tells Sarah. "But Casey Ellie and Devon work there. What are we suppose to tell them? We can't explain this away as just a simple mugging" Sarah tells him.

"I'll call ahead and let them know that there are two injured agents coming in. And that Doctors Woodcomb and Bartowski aren't' to know about it. That they both know who the two men are. But are undercover living close by and don't know they are agents. That should do for now" he tells her. "But what about when he gets out? She'll want to check him out. She'll see the burns and want to know what happened." Casey nods his head.

"I'll see about them getting clearance to know about us and Chuck. We might be better off with our own personal medical team" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and jumps into the driver's seat of the charger. She fires up the engine and peels off burning a lot of rubber as she went. Casey then got into the back of the SUV. He told the agents to take him back to his apartment. He knows that bringing the brass up to speed would not be fun at all.

What do you guys think? Should I stop or continue? Review and let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"You want to do what Major" General Beckman asks him. Casey had just briefed them on the rescue. And what they wanted to do concerning Ellie and Devon. "We want to let Chuck's sister and her fiancée in on Chuck's secret. Chuck got tortured pretty good. I don't know just how bad off he is. But from what I saw it is not good. It would be hard to explain some of his injuries with a lie. His sister is really smart and protective. She would not rest until she knew the truth. We just think it would be best to let them know the truth. Plus it might be a good thing to have our own medical team" he tells his bosses.

"Major do you think that they can be trusted" Graham asks him. Casey nods his head and says. "His sister without a doubt in my mind. Like I said she is very protective of Bartowski. She would never do anything to put him in danger." Beckman and Graham nod their heads in understanding. "But what about her fiancée" Beckman asks. "He seems to care a lot about Bartowski. They seem to be pretty close. I doubt he would do anything to hurt him. Or hurt his sister" Casey tells them.

Beckman looks at Graham before looking at the screen. "Give us a few moments to talk this over Major, don't go anywhere." With that said she presses a button on her desk, her office is replaced with an image of the NSA symbol. Casey let out a sigh of relief, that went better then he thought it would. He was sure that they would insist that he go pick up Chuck, and take him to the closest bunker himself. He allowed his posture to relax a little bit, but snapped back attention when the screen changed back to Beckman's office.

"We have decided to allow you to inform Dr. Bartowski and Dr. Woodcomb of Chuck's spy job. We agree that a medical team would be a good addition to the team. Make sure major they know the importance of not telling anyone" Beckman tells him. "I will ma'am" he tells her. "Head on over to the hospital and give us an update on Bartwoski's condition as soon as you get it. Inform the good doctors of Bartowski's secrets whenever you deem fit." Casey grunts and nods his head. The screen then goes black. Casey then exits the apartment and heads to the hospital. As he is driving he is wondering what was the best way to tell Chuck's sister and Devon Chuck's secret. As well as who he and the others really were.

At the hospital Sarah was nervously pacing the floor of the private waiting room they had acquired. Sally was sitting in one of the chairs, she had her head in her hands and was praying. After seemed like hours of waiting, a doctor in a white coat walked in the room. "How are they doc" Sarah asks walking up to him. Sally gets up and stands next to her.

"Mr. Bartowski has suffered a mild concussion, he had a small cut on his head that we were able to close using super glue. He also has a small cut on his bottom lip. He has a few burn marks on his chest where his attackers used him as an ash tray. He has a couple of badly bruised ribs. His right forearm also has an hairline fracture. We've but his arm in a cast to protect it while it heals. We'll keep him for a couple of hours to make sure that he has no problems from the concussion. If in a few hours he seems ok, we will release him to your care." Sarah nodded her head in understanding.

"And Agent Sims" Sally asks him. "Agent Sims was not as bad off as Mr. Bartowski. Like Mr. Bartowski he suffered a concussion. He has a few banged up ribs. As well as a bruised up left knee. Like Mr. Bartowski we will keep him for a few hours just to make sure he has no problems from the concussion" he tells her. Sally lets out a sigh of relief, both of them were going to be just fine. "When can we see them doctor" Sarah asks him. "They were being moved into a private two bed room when I left them. I can take you to them now if you'd like." Both women nod their heads, and follow the doctor out of the room.

When they made it to the room, they found Chuck and Dave sitting up in their beds talking. Since Chuck was facing the door he spotted them first. He locked eyes with Sarah, and gave her the best smile that he could. Sarah's eyes watered and she rushed over to him. She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. But she let go almost at once after hearing Chuck wince. "Sorry sorry" Sarah says backing away from him.

Before she could get out of reach, Chuck grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to him. He has her sit down sideways on his lap, and loosely wraps his arms around her. "It's ok just be gentle for a bit" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and wraps her arms around him gently, she also places her head on his shoulder and lets out a sigh of relief. From the other bed, Dave and Sally were watching them while wrapped up in each other's arms.

Sarah finally turns his attention to Dave. "You aren't going to have a problem with me and Chuck being together are you" she asks. Dave shakes his head and smiles. "Like I told Chuck while we were held captive, I have no problem with it. It's good you see him, as well as yourself so happy" he tells her. Sarah smiles her thanks at him. "So does Casey know about you guys" Dave asks. Sarah and Chuck nod their heads. "Yeah he has known from the beginning. We kind of forgot about the bugs in Chuck's room when we decided to get together" Sarah tells them.

"And he hasn't reported you guys" Sally asks shocked. "From what I've heard of him he is a by the books kind of guy. How did you guys convince him not to say anything" she asks. "He told confronted me at work the next day, and told me he knew. But said that he would not say anything as long as it did not get in the way of missions. I guess he was tired of all of the drama we were creating by fighting our feelings" Chuck tells her.

Dave shakes his head and laughs. "Maybe the big man is going soft in his old age" he jokes. Sarah and Chuck both shudder at the same time. "Don't let him hear you say that Dave. He'll probably shoot you just to prove that he is anything but soft" Chuck tells him. "He wouldn't do that would he" Dave asks. "Knowing Casey yes he would" Sarah tells him. "But we are on the same side" Dave tells them. "That doesn't matter to Casey when he gets in the mood to shoot something" Chuck tells him.

Just then Sarah's cell phone rings. "Speaking of the devil" Sarah says when she looks at the caller id. "Walker secure" she says answering her phone. Sarah quickly tells Casey what the doctor had told her and Sally. "Your right outside of the hospital now? Ok I'll come and get you and led you to their room. Ok see you in a few." Sarah closes her phone and looks at the others. "I'll be right back I'm going to go get Casey" she tells them. She gives Chuck a quick kiss before walking out the door. She returns a few minutes later with Casey behind her. Casey shuts the door behind so that they can have some privacy.

"So what is the verdict, am I on my way to a bunker" Chuck asks him. Casey shakes his head at him. "No since we took them all out they don't see a need. But they want us to be extra careful for a while, to make sure that they don't have any help anywhere in the area" Casey tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding. "We have however been given the green light to bring Ellie and Devon in on the secret" he tells Chuck. Chuck was not happy about that idea. "I don't' know about that Casey" Chuck tells him.

"Chuck" Sarah says softly bringing his attention to her. She grabs one of his hands and squeezes it gently. I know you don't like the idea of your sister or Devon being put into danger. I've come to know and care about them to. But if you think about it it might be for the best. You wouldn't have to lie to her all of the time. If we ever got hurt, we could call them and have them meet us at the hospital. That way we would know we could trust the person working on us. If a dangerous mission were to come up. And it was required that they had to come with us, they could stay in the van with you. I promise that we will do everything that we can to keep them safe." Chuck knew that he was not going to win this one. So he sighed and nodded his head. "Your right" he says looking at Sarah.

"So when are we going to do it" Chuck asks the four agents in the room."We'll probably need to do it tonight, as soon as Ellie and Devon get home. Unless you want to spend the night in my hotel room. And do it in the morning" Sarah tells him. "Could we stay at your place tonight? I really don't want to have to tell Ellie the truth today. I just don't feel up to it" Chuck tells her. Sarah nods her head in understanding. "Yes but no matter what we'll have to tell her tomorrow. There is just no way to avoid it" she tells him. Chuck sighs but nods his head. "Tomorrow first thing I promise" he tells her.

They stay in that room for a little bit, mainly just talking and watching TV. Finally the doctor that talked to Sarah and Sally walked in. He checked Chuck and Dave over, and declared them healthy enough to leave. He then leaves to get the paper work going.

A little while later found Chuck and Sarah walking into her hotel room. Chuck walked straight over to the bed, and fell backwards onto it with a sigh. "Can I get you anything Chuck" Sarah asks hovering over him nervously. Chuck pats the space next to him on the bed. "You can lie down right here next to me" he tells her. Sarah gets into bed next to him and rests her head on his shoulder, but is careful to avoid his injured body parts. Chuck wraps an arm around her, and pulls her a little closer.

Being there in Chuck's loving arms Sarah's eyes begin to water. She lets out a sniff and Chuck looks at her concerned. "Sarah what's wrong? Why are you crying" he asks her. "I just can't help but think that I almost lost being able to do this. When I learn you had been captured my world stood still. All I could think about was it had to have been a bad dream. You couldn't have been captured, you were with Dave and safe.

Then I saw the video of you and Dave getting put in the back of that car. And you mouthing out for help. All I could think about was that I had to save you. That I didn't know what I would do if I lost you" Sarah tells him. Chuck just held her and rubbed her back as she got how she was feeling out of her system. "But you did save me just like I knew you would." Chuck tells her after a few moments of silence. "Yeah but just barely Chuck, I froze when I saw that guy pressing that gun to your head."

"I know that Sarah but anyone would have. You didn't notice it but Sally froze as well" he tells her. "Casey didn't though. At first I was mad at him for taking that shot. But now I'm more mad at myself. A spy is not suppose to freeze for any reason. I can't help but feel like I failed you" she tells him. "Sarah Walker I never want to hear you say those words again" Chuck tells her sternly. Sarah was shocked by his tone of voice. She had never heard him talk to anyone like that.

"But" Sarah starts to protest. "No buts Sarah you did not fail me. It was you that came up with the plan. It was you that had the lead on the mission. You did not fail me Sarah. "So what if you froze Sarah. You did not see it but Sally froze as well. Yeah Casey did not freeze, but Casey is Casey" Chuck tells her. Sarah knowing that she is not going to win this one, just sighs and nods her head.

A little while later they were getting under the covers to go to sleep. Casey had come by a few hours before, and brought Chuck's pain medication that had been filled. As well as a pizza and a 2lt diet Coke. Sarah had asked him to stay and have some pizza with them. But he had declined. After dinner Sarah helped Chuck get ready to take a shower. She found an old plastic bag, and put Chuck's arm that had the cast in it. She then found some string to tie it to keep it from coming off. Sarah wanted to do more to help. But knew they were not ready to shower together just yet. After he got his shower she got a quick one of her own.

Chuck was just about asleep when Sarah said. "Chuck you asleep?" Chuck let out a yawn and said. "Not yet why" he asks her. "I'm scared thinking about tomorrow" she tells him. Chuck understood what she meant and pulled her a little closer to him. Sarah and Ellie had grown really close over the last year. And he knew that Sarah was scared Ellie would hate her once the truth came out. "It' will be ok Sarah. Ellie will understand trusts me" he tells her. "But what if she doesn't believe that we are really together?

What if she doesn't approve of me and not want us to be together" she asks. "Then we'll just have to prove to her that we are together. And don't worry about her not approving. She'll see how happy you truly make me. And she will just have to approve" he tells her. Sarah gets ready to object. But Chuck places a finger to her lips. "No more heavy stuff tonight honey. We'll deal with whatever comes tomorrow tomorrow" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and relaxes into his embrace. Before long they are both sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

That next morning Chuck was the first one to wake up. He looked down at the woman in his arms. She looked so carefree and innocent when she slept. He wished that there was a way to make her that way while she was awake. But knew that he couldn't do that as long as he was the intersect, and she was still an active agent. She would be too worried about keeping him safe.

Even if there were to ever be able to get it out of his head, Chuck was starting to doubt that Sarah would ever fully relax. She would probably still worry about the possibility of someone coming after him, thinking that he was still the intersect. As well as worry about someone from her past coming after him to get to. Chuck made a vow right then and there. A vow that if they ever were able to have a normal life, he would do everything he could to get her to relax more.

All of a sudden her look of peace disappears from her beautiful face. And a look of fear replaces it. "No please" he hears her whimper out. "No please don't hurt him, NO CHUCK CHUCK." Sarah began to move around a little bit. Chuck grabbed her shoulder, and began shaking her while calling out to her. "Sarah I'm right here your having a nightmare, come on honey I'm ok just open your eyes and see." Sarah's eyes pop open and she sits straight up in bed.

Chuck sits up with her and gently places a hand on her shoulder. Sarah quickly turns her head, and relaxes when she sees that it is only Chuck. "Bad dream honey" Chuck asks gently. Sarah nods her head but does not speak. Chuck can tell that she is struggling to keep her emotions under control. So he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. Sarah rests her head on his shoulder, and wraps her arms around his waist.

"You want to talk about it" he probes gently. For a moment Sarah is quite, and Chuck thinks that she is not going to say anything. But then she opens her mouth and begins to speak. "We were back in that basement where you and Dave were held. We took care of the two that came up the stairs, then headed down them to save you and Dave. And just like before that guy had a gun to your head. I begged him not to hurt you. But before anybody could react he shot you in the head. There was so much blood." Sarah's voice cracked at that last part.

Chuck pulled her even closer, and began rubbing her back. "That didn't happen though Sarah. I'm alive and well and it is all because of you. You were the one that jumped into action and came up with the plan. If you had not reacted so quickly, I don't know what would have happened. You're my hero and guardian angel Sarah Walker" Chuck tells her. "I should have been faster" she tells him. Chuck sighs and gives her a kiss on the temple. "Sarah you can only go so fast. Contrary to what the CIA wants their agents to think, you are still human" he tells her. Sarah knowing that she was not going to win this one, just sighed and nodded her head.

A little bit later they were both dressed and heading out the door to grab breakfast. They had decided to go to the I hop down the street, instead of grabbing breakfast downstairs in the lounge area. Chuck had just put his hand on the door knob, when Sarah's phone rang. "It's Casey" Sarah says looking at the caller id. "Walker secure" she says answering the call. She listens for a few seconds before responding. "Me and Chuck were just heading out to grab some breakfast. Give us about 45 minutes or so, and we'll be over there" she tells him. She closes her phone before looking at Chuck.

"That was Casey wanting to know when we were going to be back at the apartment complex. That way he can call Dave and Sally to let them know what time they need to be over there. That way we can get telling Devon and Ellie over with" she tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding. Sarah walks closer to him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "But let's not worry about that right now. Let's just be two people in love going to breakfast. No spies no secret computers just you and me spending time together" she tells him.

Chuck smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was the best girlfriend ever. She knew just what he needed to hear when he needed to hear it. "I love you Sarah Walker" he tells her. "I know I love you too Chuck Bartowski. Now come on I'm hungry, so be a good boyfriend and feed me" she says with a smile. Chuck smiled and took her hand. "Come on then I can't have the woman I love go hungry." They walk out of her room and Chuck shuts the door behind him.

When they made it back to the apartment complex, Sarah parked her car next to Ellie's suv. "Man I miss the herder" Chuck says with a sigh. "I know but you are no longer the head of the nerd herders. You are the big man of the store. But we are going to have to see about getting you a car of your own sometime soon" Sarah tells him. "Maybe we could go looking together" Chuck tells her. Sarah nodded her head at that. "We may have to wait until you heal though, I'm not sure if a dealership will have a problem with you having a cast or not" Sarah tells him. They get out of the car, and quickly walk over to Casey's apartment.

When they walked inside, they found Sally and Dave sitting on the couch. And Casey sitting in his recliner. "So how are we doing this" Chuck asks the group. "How about this. I'll walk over there and tell them that there is something over here that I need to show them. And that it is really important. Something that is better for them to see for themselves then trying to explain." Everyone in the group seemed to think that it was a fine plan. Casey then left right away to go and get them. As soon as the door was closed Dave looked at Chuck and asked.

"How are you feeling buddy? You having any bad pain" he asks him. "I was hurting a little bit a little while ago. But I took something just as soon as I finished eating. I'm feeling pretty good right now. How are you feeling man" Chuck asks him. "I'm good bro" Dave tells him. A few seconds later the door opens, and Casey walks back in with Devon and Ellie right behind him. When Ellie got a look at the cast on Chuck's arm. As well as the bandage on his head she rushed over to him.

"Oh my god Chuck what happened" Ellie asks in big sister mode. "I'll get to that in a minute sis. First there are some things that you need to know. Stuff concerning me, Casey, Sarah, Dave, and Sally" Ellie looked at all of them looking confused. "What's going on Chuck" Ellie asks him. Chuck takes a deep breath before explaining it all to her and Devon. Bryce sending him the intersect information. About the CIA and NSA sending Sarah and Casey out to find out who had the information. And how it later turned into a mission to protect him. About almost getting put in a bunker and Dave and Sally getting called in as extra help. The hardest part was telling them about getting captured and tortured. He left out much of the details for Ellie's benefit. "Any questions" Chuck asks her.

"So you two aren't' really together" she asks looking at Chuck and Sarah. Chuck looks over and takes her hand. "We are together now sis. Have been for about two weeks" he tells her. Sarah then looks at her and says. "We would have gotten together sooner. But there were rules keeping us apart. Really they are still in place.

And if my bosses ever found out about us it would not be good" Sarah tells her. "What changed" Ellie asks them. "I gave her a choice, I told her I couldn't keep going the way things were. Either she could be with me for real. Or I would call her boss and ask for her to be transferred to someplace else." Ellie looked at her brother in shock. "You didn't" she said to him. Chuck nods his head and hangs it in shame. "I hated doing it but I couldn't take the way things were going" he says not meeting her eyes.

Sarah grabs his hand and gives it a good squeeze. She then turns her attention over to Ellie. "That was one of the worst moments in my life. I was so upset I left work early and went back to my hotel room. I would up falling asleep and dreamt of having a family with Chuck. It was then I knew that he was worth the risk. I know after lying to you all this time I have no right to ask anything of you. But please believe me when I tell you this. I am head over hills madly in love with your brother. I would gladly take a bullet to protect him" she tells her. Ellie looks into her eyes, and sees the love for her brother in them.

"I have a few" Devon says getting the groups attention. "If this is suppose to be a big secret thing, why are you guys telling us now" he asks them. Casey is the one to step up to the plate to answer his question. "We decided that the team could benefit from having our own medical team. A team that would not always go with us on missions. But could be on call when we need them. A team that we would be able to trust. And we could not think of two more trust worthy people then you two."

"So do we even have a choice" he asks. "Yes you can say no. but we would like you to say yes" Sarah tells him. So we would go on some mission" Ellie asks sounding a little scared. "A few if the mission is a dangerous one. But don't worry you would just be staying in our van where it is safe. You would not actually be out in the field with us. If we had an injury we would bring them to you guys" Sarah tells her. Ellie nods her head in understanding. "I have another one. And it's for you two" Devon says looking at Dave and Sally. They both nod their heads for him to ask his question.

"Your real names are Dave and Sally. But your cover names are Rodger and Mandy. My question is what do we call you when we are alone like this" he asks them. "You can call us Dave and Sally if you'd like. Or Rodger and Mandy so that you can be use to calling us that at work or other places" Dave tells him. Devon nods his head in understanding. "What's you guy's real names" Ellie asks looking at Casey and Sarah. "The NSA does not use cover names" Casey tells her.

"What about you Sarah" Ellie asks her. Sarah freezes when she realizes that she has not yet told Chuck her real name. And she knows that Ellie will take it the wrong way. "Her real name is not important sis. What is important is that we are together and that we love each other" Chuck tells her. Both women look at him in shock. Sarah because he had just said that. A while back he kept bugging her to give him her real name. And Ellie because she could not believe that he could be in love with someone that he did not know their real name.

"Chuck how could not that not be important to you? If she has not told you it's like she does not completely trust you" she tells her brother. Sarah got ready to say something, but Chuck jumped to her defense. "Don't get me wrong Ellie it use to be really important to me. I just wanted to know something about her to make her seem more real. Like a real person and not just some CIA super spy. But since we've got together it's not mattered to me anymore. She's given me her heart, and that is all that I need" he tells her.

Ellie gets ready to say something else. But Sarah stops her before she can. "I know that this looks bad Ellie, but please let me explain before you pass judgment on me. The CIA taught us that it is not safe to never reveal our real names to anyone. That doing so could be dangerous to not only us. But the person that we told. Back when Chuck was really trying to learn my name, to learn about my past we had not been working together long. And though I knew he would never do anything to put me life in danger. Not on his own free will. A big part of me was still the agent the CIA had trained me to be. And that was to not be a very trusting person.

But over the past two years your brother has been changing me. Making me into a person who is not afraid to love. Not afraid to want to have a normal life some day. A person who no longer believes that having emotions is a weakness." She then turns her attention over to Chuck. "Your sister is right though. It's not fare for us to be together and you not know my real name" she tells him. "Sarah you don't have to" Chuck starts to say. But Sarah places a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"But I want to Chuck. I'm so sorry that I did not think of this before. Chuck my real name is Kelly Lisa Wilson" she tells him. "Wow that's a beautiful name" he tells her. "Thank you" she tells him with a smile. "But can I still call you Sarah" he asks her. "Of course you can" she tells him. Chuck then gives her a quick kiss before turning his attention to Ellie and Devon.

"So will you do it" Chuck asks them. Ellie and Devon before smiling and nodding their heads at them. "So what do we have to do? Do we have some kind of secret paper to sign or something" Ellie asks. Casey shakes his head. "No we just need to let our bosses know that you guys have agreed. They'll want to talk to you about the importance about not telling anyone what you have learned here today" Casey tells them. "Do we need to quit our jobs" Ellie asks.

"No those will be your cover jobs. And don't worry about getting into trouble if you ever have to leave all of a sudden. Director Graham or General Beckman will take care of things" Sarah tells them. "Any more questions" Casey asks them. They shake their heads no and he pulls out his cell phone. He calls General Beckman and lets her know they are ready for a video conference. While this is going on, Chuck and Sarah move away from each other a bit as to not draw attention to themselves. A few seconds later the TV in the living room comes to life.

"Good day people" Graham greets them. He then turns his attention to Ellie and Devon. "Miss Bartowski, Mr. Woodcomb it is nice to meet both of you. I'm guessing by this meeting you have agreed to be the medical team for our agents." Both Ellie and Devon nod their heads. "Then I guess we'll just jump right in to it. I'm sure that our agents have explained everything to you. But we'd just like to take the time to stress the facts of how important it is to keep quiet about this. And how this could be dangerous to both of you" he tells them. "We know sir" Devon tells them. "Very good welcome to team Bartowski" Graham tells them. They tell them that is all for today and the screen goes black.

"So now what" Devon asks them. "Now we go about our normal day" Casey tells them. Ellie and Devon nod their heads in understanding. Ellie turns her attention to Chuck and Sarah, who are now holding hands again. "You guys going to be off work for dinner tonight" she asks them. Both nod their heads. "Good I'm cooking pork chops" she tells them. She then looks at Sally and Dave. "Would you like to join us" she asks them. "We wouldn't want to intrude" Sally tells her. "Oh don't be ridicules you wouldn't be intruding" she tells her. Sally looks at Dave and he nods her head. "Sure what time" she asks Ellie. "Be here around six" she tells her. "What about you John" Devon asks him. "Sure why not" Casey says with a grunt.

Sarah then asks Ellie. "Ellie if you don't mind I get off at four. Would you mind if I came over and helped? I could use some more lessons" she tells her. "You mean that wasn't an act" Ellie asks her. Sarah shakes her head and looks a little embarrassed. "Sure come on over when you get off." Sarah looked relieved that Ellie would still want to spend time with her. "Thanks Ellie" she tells her. Ellie smiled and nodded her head. She then looks down at her watch. "I hate to run but me and Devon have to run to work for a while. We'll see you guys tonight" she tells them. With that said Ellie and Devon walked out of the apartment.

"Well that went better then expected" Chuck says to the group. Sarah nodded her head in agreement. "I thought for sure she was going to hate me, especially once she heard you did not know my real name" Sarah tells Chuck. "I still say you didn't have to do that" Chuck tells her. "I know but I wanted to" she tells him. They share a kiss and then head to Chuck's apartment to go get ready for work. Sally and Dave decided to head on towards work. Which leaves Casey alone in his apartment.

He was just about to go get ready for work himself, when his TV came to life. He saw Beckman sitting behind her desk. But Graham was nowhere in sight. "Are you alone Major" Beckman asks him. "Yes ma'am" he tells her. "Good I want to talk to you about your order to terminate Bartowski." Casey nodded his head but looked confused. "I thought that you and Graham changed your mind with the new additions to the team" he tells her. "And they have been for now. A problem with the new intersect has come up. And it will be some time before it will be ready to run.

Besides Mr. Bartowski has impressed us with not talking after being captured. We would like to offer him a job once the new one is up and running" she tells him. Casey nods his head in understanding. "However this does not mean that the orders could be given again. If at any time we feel like they need to be given again they will. New intersect working or not. "No ma'am" he tells her. "Good have a good day Major." The screen once again goes black. "You cold hearted bitch" Casey says under his breath.

He would need to talk to Walker, see if she had some money saved away. And get her to get a new identity created for Chuck. There may come a time when they need to run. Chuck might get on his nerves a lot. But he was still an American hero. And he was not about to let him get killed once his bosses felt like he had out lived his usefulness. Or if he had become too great of a danger. But that would all have to wait till later. He needed to get ready for work himself. He quickly got ready and was out the door in a few minutes.

What do you guys think? I only got one review for the last chapter. Should I continue or stop. Review and let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

A couple of hours later Casey was just going on his lunch break. He walks to the locker room, and pulls out his cell phone. He dials Sarah's number and waits for Sarah to pick up. Finally after a few rings she answers her phone. "Casey secure" Casey says after she answers. "Walker do you have a few minutes to talk? Good meet me outside by my car" he tells her. He then closes his phone ending the call.

He walks out to the main part of the store and looks around. He can see that Chuck is in his office. He then spots Dave helping a family find a flat screen TV. Seeing this as his best chance to leave, he quickly makes his way out of the store. When he makes it to his car Sarah is already there waiting. "So what did you want to talk about Casey" she asks him. Casey shakes his head and points at the car. "Not out here get in" he tells her.

They quickly get in and Casey turns on the ac. "Ok I'm in Casey so tell me what's going on. And make it quick because I'm suppose to bring Chuck lunch in about five minutes" she tells him. Casey sighs and turns his head to look out the windshield. "There is something that you need to know about. Something that has to deal with Chuck. A while back I was given the orders to terminate Bartowski." Before he can say anything else, Sarah has her gun pressed to his temple. "You will not touch him" she hisses at him.

Casey turns his head slightly to be able to look at her. "Relax Walker and think for a minute. If I was going to do it why would I be telling you" he asks her. "To get me to lower my guard. So that taking Chuck out would be easier" she tells him. Casey shoots her a look. "Come on Walker you know me better then that. Look can the kid get on my nerves with his whining and girlish screams yes. But he has also gained my respect. He is an American hero, and he does not deserve to be put down like some rabid dog" he tells her.

"Now if you don't mind, I would really like it if you would take your gun off my head. I rather like it and it is the only one I have" he tells her. Sara sees that he is telling her the truth. She relaxes and pulls her gun away from his head, she then tucks it back behind her in its hiding spot. "So why are you telling me this" Sarah asks him confused.

"I had thought that with you two moving in together, and the addition of Dave and Sally that the orders would be canceled. But after the meeting this morning the general called me back while I was getting ready. She informed me that the orders had indeed been canceled for now. But said that if need be they would be given again" he tells her. Sarah felt sick just thinking about that. How could someone be so cold? To order someone killed after they have done so much for their country.

"Maybe I should get in touch with Graham. Let him know what is going on. Surely he would not let something like that happen to Chuck." Casey shakes his head and grunts at her. "That would not be a good idea Walker. If you called him he would call Beckman. Before we knew it teams would be sent to escort us out of Burbank. They would send somebody else to either take Bartowski to a bunker. Or they would take him out themselves. Either way you would not be around to protect him" he tells her. Sarah opens her mouth to respond but he cuts her off.

"Yes Graham would send the teams. Think about it Walker he has the same job as my boss. And that is to keep this country safe. And sometimes that means doing some bad things. And if you tried to fight them from taking you away, they would just take you out so that you are no longer a problem. You are a spy you know how these things work." Sarah felt a chill spread throughout her whole body. She knew that Casey was right about everything that he had said.

"So what do we do" she asks in a horse voice. "We need to come up with a plan to protect Chuck incase I ever get the orders again. The only problem is that we all can't be at a meeting and still protect him at the same time. That is unless you want to let Bartowski in on this" he tells her. Sarah shakes her head at him. "No he has enough on his plate. The last thing that he needs to know is that his bosses might try to kill him one day" she tells him.

Casey nods his head in understanding. "Do you have a safe house somewhere" he asks her. "I don't own one but I know where one is that a friend gave me a key to. If need be I could take Chuck there to hide." Casey nodded his head in approval. "What about a new identity for him" Casey asks her. "All ready got one made for him. I had it made right after they tried to put him in a bunker. I figured a life on the run was better than one in a bunker. Both would mean he would not be able to see his sister. But at least one would allow him to be free" she tells him.

"What about Dave and Sally" Sarah asks him. "Inform Sally of what we have talked about. And I'll pull Dave aside to tell him as well. With you having a safe house and ids there is really much they can do. Except for keeping their eyes on the look out for trouble. Wither it be from Fulcrum or our own people" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and looks down at her watch. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" When Casey shakes his head she tells him. "Then I'd better be heading back to work. I need to grab mine and Chuck's lunch before heading over to the Buy More" she tells him. They both get out and Casey heads for the Buy More. And Sarah heads back for the weinorlishis.

Less than ten minutes later Sarah was walking into the Buy More. In one hand she had a plastic bag that had their lunches. In the other she carefully balanced a drink tray with their drinks. A diet coke for her, and a regular coke for him. As she is walking towards Chuck's office she feels her heart rate pick up. The thought of losing Chuck scared her worse than any kind of torture that she could think of. 'Walker you've got to relax or he'll think something is up' she scolds herself. After taking a deep breath she walks into his office. She finds him sitting at his desk going over some paper work.

"Hey sweetie" she says getting his attention. Chuck looks up from his paper work and smiles at her. "Hey honey" he says returning the greeting with a smile. He gets up from his chair and walks over to her. He gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. "How has your day been" he asks her. "Been ok yours" she asks him. "Been fine so far" he tells her. He grabs one of the other chairs in his office, and moves it behind his desk next to his. He moves some stuff off his desk so that Sarah will have a place to put everything. They spread everything out on the desk and sit down to eat.

Sarah had gotten Chuck a corn dog with was his favorite. While she got a hot dog with slaw ketchup with was her favorite. "So has any one given you any trouble with the cover story" Sarah asks him. They had decided to use the cover of Chuck and Dave getting mugged to explain the cast on his hand. As well as the stitches on his head. Since his shirt would cover the burn marks on his chest the story would work for his work. "No with me and Dave telling the same story there is no reason for anyone not to believe us" he tells her. Sarah nods her head in understanding.

"So have Jeff, Lester, or Morgan given you any problems today?" Chuck smiles and shakes his head. "I've had Dave and Casey keeps a pretty close watch on them. Jeff and Lester tried to make it so that the video cameras would look a women's butts. And then show them on the big screens again. But Dave stopped them before they could really get started with it. And Casey was able stop Morgan and Anna from having sex in the back room again. He told me he walked in just as they had started taking off their clothes. He said he laid into them pretty good, and scared them pretty good" he tells her.

"What was that paper work you were working on when I came in" she asks him. Chuck all of a sudden looks tired and sighs. "Sales reports and bills. I really don't know how Big Mike was able to keep this store open for as long as he did while he was in charge. I'm afraid that I am going to need to make some tough choices that Big Mike refused to make. If I don't I don't know if I will be able to keep this place open. But I really don't want to make them either" he tells her. Sarah takes his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. She did not have to ask what those tough choices were. It was no secret that the stuff Jeff, Lester, and sometimes Morgan that made people leave and sometimes never come back.

"How about this Chuck, sit down with them one on one. Tell them that they have to stop what they are doing and straighten up. Cause if they don't you'll have no choice but to let them go. That just because you are their friends does not mean that you are going to let them do what they want. That you have other employees that rely on their paychecks to provide for their families. That way you gave them a chance to change. If they don't it's their own fault" she tells him. Chuck smiles at her and gives her a quick kiss. "You're the best you know that right" he asks her. Sarah shrugs her shoulders and smiles at him. "I try" she tells him.

Later Sarah was pulling her Porsche into a spot at the apartment complex. She got out of her car and headed for the apartment. Though Ellie had acted like everything was fine between them, she could not help but feel nerves. She could have been pretending because Chuck was there with them. But now Chuck was still at work. Which would allow her to say what she wanted to. When she made it to the door she put her key in the door and unlocked it. Chuck had given her her own key the other day.

"Ellie" Sarah calls out after closing the door. "Coming" she hears her voice coming from the back of the apartment. A few seconds later Ellie walks into living room of the apartment. "Hey you ready to get started" she asks Sarah. Sarah nods her head and they head over to the kitchen. "Where's Devon" Sarah asks her. "He went to get some sugar to make tea" she tells her. Ellie already had the oven heated.

So Ellie had Sarah cover the pork chops with bbq sauce, then place them in the oven. Once that is done they head back to the living room to talk. They sit down together on the couch. "So how was your day? Anything exciting happen" she asks Sarah. "Not really waited on some people. Then took some lunch to Chuck before heading back to work. Speaking of Chuck I'm really worried about him" she tells Ellie.

"Why what's wrong" Ellie asks concerned. "It's nothing real serious Ellie. It's just Big Mike left a big mess for Chuck to try to clean up. He was never really hard enough on Jeff Lester or Morgan. Because of some of the stuff they do some customers are leaving and not coming back. Which are making sales go down which is bad for the store. And if he does not do something soon the store could be in some trouble. But Chuck with his big heart hates the idea of letting them go. Even if they don't deserve their jobs. I told him to have a sit down with each of them. Tell them if they don't start doing better he will have no choice but to let them go." Sarah tells her.

Ellie nods her head in understanding. "Chuck never has like making decisions that would hurt someone" Ellie tells her. "There was one time Chuck tutored this jock on the football team back his junior year of high school. Chuck tried his best to help the guy. But he would not take his studies seriously. Chuck spent hours upon hours with the guy trying to get the guy's grades up. It started making it hard for Chuck to get his own homework done. He would stay up to early morning hours doing it. Finally I told Chuck he had to end it. If he didn't I would make sure it ended. He didn't like it but he knew he had no choice." Sarah nods her head in understanding.

An hour later Chuck, Dave, Sally, and Casey all walked in the front door. "We're all in here" he hears Sarah call out. "Go ahead and sit down at the table, we'll be out in a minute" Ellie also calls out. Dave, Sally, and Casey all do as they are told. But Chuck walks into the kitchen anyway. He sees Devon cutting up the meat, while Ellie was mixing up some mashed potatoes. And Sarah was mixing up some mac and cheese. Chuck walks up to her and gives her a kiss. "Hello beautiful" he tells her. "Hello yourself handsome" she says back to him. Chuck then turns his attention to his sister and future brother in-law. "You guys need any help" he asks them. "No thinks Chuck, no thanks bro" they both tell him.

A few seconds later everything is ready. "Ok guys come fix your plates" Ellie calls out to them. Everyone fixes what they want and go to the dining room to sit down. Everyone talks and enjoys the company of the group while they eat. Once everyone is done Chuck and Devon take all of the dirty dishes to the kitchen and start washing them. While the others all relaxed in the living room and watched TV. All of a sudden Sarah's cell phone rings, she see that it is Director Graham's number. She excuses herself and walks to Chuck's room to take the call.

"Walker secure" she says answering the call. "Graham secure, Agent Walker me and General Beckman would like to have a meeting with you and Mr. Bartowski. Can you be in Major Casey's apartment in five minutes" he asks her. "Yes sir" Sarah tells him. "Good Graham out" he tells her and ends the call. Sarah felt her heart rate pick up. 'What could they want? If it was a mission they would want to talk to all of the team. But if they wanted to take out Chuck Beckman would have called Casey. So what could they possibly want?'

She did not know the answers to those questions. But she did know that she had to calm down for Chuck's sake. If he saw her freaked out he would be freaked out. And that would not be good. So after taking a deep breath and forcing herself to calm down, she walked back into the living room where Chuck and Dave and just joined them. "Casey is your apartment unlocked" she asks him. "No why" he asks her. "Graham and Beckman want to have a meeting with Chuck and me" she tells him.

"Just you two" Sally asks her. "Yeah just the two of us" she tells her. Chuck walks over to her and looks worried. "What do you think they want? Could they have found out about us" he asks worriedly. Sarah though worried about that too sends him a smile. "I don't know sweetie but if it is we will deal with it. It's probably just about the apartment they have been looking for us" she tells him. "But if they think we know you are not a real couple, why would they get you an apartment" Ellie asks her. "Because not everyone Chuck knows knows that Chuck is in the spy business" she tells her. Casey stands up and heads for the door. "Come on then I'll let you guys in" he tells them. He leads them to his apartment and unlocks the door before heading back to the other apartment.

They walk into the living room and stand in front of the TV. Sarah wants to reach over and take his hand. But knows that it is not a safe time to do it, so she just sends him the best reassuring smile she has. A few seconds later the TV comes to life. They see the usual scene of Beckman sitting down and Graham standing behind her. "Good evening people" Graham greets them. "The reason we call this meeting is that we have found an apartment. It is about a mile away from here, and about a block away from the Buy More" he tells them.

"You mean the tower apartments" Chuck asks shocked. "That's correct Mr. Bartowski" Beckman tells him. "Wait isn't that the one that is gated? That can't be cheap" Sarah says looking at her bosses. "Extra security is worth it to keep the intersect safe. You will be able to start moving in stuff tomorrow. Any questions" Graham asks. Both Chuck and Sarah shake their heads. "Good well in joy your new apartment. Have fun just not too much." Both Chuck and Sarah look at them in shock, while Beckman and Graham just smirk at them.

"Sir we're not" Sarah tried to say. "Do you think that we are fools" Beckman interrupted her. "No ma'am" Sarah tells her. All of a sudden it hit her. "Wait not that I'm complaining or anything. But you're not going to try to make me leave Chuck" Sarah asks them. Chuck also looks at them in shock. Both Beckman and Graham shake their heads. "Those doctors that we talked to before, we asked them what they thought would happen if we reassigned Agent Walker if you were in a relationship. They said that we might lose the intersect. We knew then, but we were wanting you to confess to us before we said anything" Graham tells them.

"How did you guys know" Sarah asks. She thought that they had been so careful. "Well for starters you went against a direct order. You went to stop Bartowski from getting put in a bunker. Before sending you to Burbank you had never disobeyed. We figured that you at least had strong feeling for him. And then there is this."

All of a sudden a video pops up. It's an image of the parking lot of the restaurant that Chuck took Sarah for their first day. It showed them walking close and holding hands. Judging by the angle it was on a parking lot lamp. The video disappears and Beckman and Graham reappear. "Thank you for not trying to send me away" Sarah tells him. Both nod their heads in understanding. "However this does not mean you can let it get in the way of your missions. If it starts to get in the way of your missions" Beckman trails off. "That won't ever be a problem" Sarah says with confidence. "I hope not Agent Walker" Graham tells her. They then sign off for the night.

Chuck look at one another in shock. All of a sudden Chuck picks her up and spins her around laughing. Sarah wraps her arms around his neck and laughs with him. Chuck finally puts her down and they just stand there staring at each other. All of a sudden Sarah turns serious. "You do know we still have to be careful. I'll still quite before I let them take me away. But I don't want to be taken off the team before you get the intersect out of your head either" she tells him. "I know Sarah we'll be careful I promise" he tells her. "Now come on lets go tell the others the good news." The happy couple then walk back to the other apartment hand in hand with big smiles on their faces.

Hey sorry about the long wait. As always please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Two mornings later Sarah woke up feeling safe and warm in Chucks arms, her head pillowed on his chest. Before Chuck Sarah had never thought about having a normal life. All that mattered to her was the next mission. And the next one after that. But waking up like this made her want to someday have that normal life with Chuck. No spies, no lies, no danger. But she did not know if they would ever be able to have that. Especially if their bosses ever gave Casey to order to kill Chuck again. Then they would have to live their lives on the run. Chuck shifted in his sleep and pulled her closer to him.

Sarah smiled and could not help but think how peaceful and innocent he looks. She was glad that the stuff that he had seen while working with the CIA and NSA had not changed him. But she was not sure how much longer that would last. She laid there for a few minutes and just watched him sleep. But then the alarm clock went off waking him up. Without opening his eyes he reaches over to his night stand and turns the device off. His eyes then flutter open, and he looks down at Sarah.

"Good morning beautiful how did you have a good nights sleep" he asks her. "Being in your arms always" she tells him with a smile. Chuck returns the smile and gives her a tender kiss. "So what do you want for breakfast" Sarah asks him. "Waffles sounds good" he tells her. "Ok you want to get a quick shower while I get breakfast going" she asks him. Chuck nods his head and they both get out of bed. Chuck goes into the bathroom, and Sarah goes into the kitchen to make some fresh waffles.

Sarah had just fished putting the last waffle on her plate when Chuck walked out of their bedroom fully clothed. "Smells good honey" Chucks says as he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. She gives him a kiss on the lips in thanks. They then sit down to enjoy the breakfast that Sarah had worked hard to fix. "You know I wish we didn't have to go into work today" Sarah tells him. "I know Sarah but we took yesterday off so that we could get moved in here. There is paper work that I need to work on. And I'm sure scooter would not be happy if you took another day off" he tells her. Sarah sighed and nodded her head, knowing that he was right. "I hate it when you're right" she tells him. To that Chuck just smirked at her.

Oh how she would love to put a bullet between the eyes of the little twerp that she was forced to call a boss. But she knew that her real bosses would not be happy with her if she did. She wished that she could be one of the agents working in the Buy More to protect Chuck. At least then they could have more quality time in his office. But knew that Beckman and Graham would never let her leave her job and go work at the Buy More. Once they are done eating Chuck loads the dish washer puts stuff away, while Sarah grabs a shower.

A little while later Sarah pulled her car up to the front of the Buy More, and put it in park. She then turns to look at Chuck. "Ok sweetie I'll see you at lunch. Don't work to hard" she tells him. "I'll try not to, you don't work to hard either" he tells her. They kiss before Chuck gets out and walks into the Buy More. And Sarah heads for the Weinerlicious.

About an hour later Chuck was doing paper work in his office when Morgan came walking in. "You wanted to see me Chuck" Morgan asks him. Chuck nods his head and points to the door. "Close the door buddy and have a seat" Chuck tells him. Morgan does as he is told and closes the door before sitting down in one of the chairs in the office. "Am I in trouble Chuck" Morgan asks him. Chuck smiles and shakes his head. "No Morgan you're not in trouble" Chuck says with a laugh. Morgan relaxes glad for once that he is not in trouble.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" he asks his boss and best friend. "You remember years back we use to always talk about starting our own video game design company? But then I got kicked out of Stanford and things got put on hold. And you tried to get me to do it a couple of times anyway. But I was too depressed to want to have anything to do with it" Chuck asks him. "Yeah I remember" Morgan tells him. "Well how about we finally do it. I know that we could make a great future for ourselves. We'd be able to give Anna and Sarah the lifestyle that we never had. But we use to always dream about" Chuck tells him.

"I'd love to finally do it man. But with us both in management I don't see how we could. We both are pretty busy, and normally at least one of us is here every day. How could we do it" Morgan asks him. Chuck nods his head in understanding. "When I first took over I thought that I could only have one assistant manager. But then I did some research. Most Buy More stores have between two or three assistant managers. I think the reason Big Mike nervier had more then one was because he did not want to put the work into finding more than one. Plus I figure with the way he ran the place he did not think corporate would let him have another assistant manager.

I talked with some people at corporate a little while ago. And they told me that with the way Big Mike ran it, and the way sales were going down they would not have authorized it. But they said they were giving me a chance to turn the place around. And that I could assign another assistant manager. So what do you say are you interested" he asks him. Morgan nodded his head. "Yeah of course I'm interested. Do you have anyone in mind" he asks Chuck. "Well I need someone that I can trust. Someone that can handle Jeff and Lester while taking care of the rest of the store. Do you think that Anna would be interested" Chuck asks him.

"I think that she would Chuck. But what about the nerd herders? Who would you choose to replace her? And wouldn't the other employees get mad if she gets the job? I mean I'm your best friend and I know some weren't too happy I got to job. Others might think that she got the job because we are dating" he tells Chuck. Chuck nodded his head in understanding. "If asked I would just say that I felt Anna was the best for the job. As far as the job as head of the nerd herders I'd just have to place an ad in the paper" he tells him.

Morgan nods his head in understanding. "Ok I'll talk to Anna and let you know. When do you want to start on our project if she says yes" he asks him. "If at all possible tonight. I figure we could go to your place and get some planning done. And then go from there." Morgan once again nodded his head in understanding. "Ok I'll go talk to Anna right now" Morgan tells him. As he turns to leave Chuck stops him. "Oh and Morgan one last thing." Morgan turns back around to look at him. "Lets keep the video game thing between us for now. If we get someone to buy it once we are done with it we'll tell them. But I want it to be a surprise." Morgan agreed and left to go talk with Anna.

Sarah was not in a good mood a little while later when she walked into the Buy More. The look on her face clearly said that she was not to be messed with. Customers and employees alike got out of her way as she walked towards Chuck's office. Sarah hated that it was summer, and that meant she had to deal with horny teenage guys all day long. When Chuck saw her walk in his office he got to his feet and walked over to her. "Honey what's wrong" Chuck asks concerned. "Long day don't really want to talk about it" she growls out. Chuck takes the food from her and sits it on his desk.

He then grabs her gently by the elbow and leads her to the other side of his desk, and has her sit in a chair that he had there for her. He then begins to rub her shoulders and neck, feeling the tense muscles there. It does not take long for his touch to relax her a little bit. "You sure you don't want to talk about it? It might make you feel better" he probes gently as he continues to massage. Sarah shakes her head. "Not right now just keep what you are doing" she says in a sigh. After a few minutes she is fully relaxed and he sits down beside of her. "Thanks sweetie you always know what I need" she tells him. "No problem honey" he tells her. They then dig out the food and begin to eat.

"So how has your day been" Sarah asks him. "Good I talked to Moran, and we got Anna to agree to become our second assistant manager" he tells her. "I thought you could only have one" she tells him. "I thought so too until I did some looking. Most stores apparently have two or three assistant managers. I figure with her being in management thing will be a little easier on me and Morgan. That way one of us doesn't always have to be here. Which will make things easier with the spy stuff if something were to come up" he tells her. "What would you do about the nerd herders" she asks him. "I figure I'll put a help wanted sign out front, as well as an ad in the paper. I don't trust Jeff or Lester to do the job. And none of the green shirts are really qualified to be nerd herders" he tells her. Sarah nods her head in understanding.

"So are you ever going to tell me what was bugging you so bad when you first came in" he asks her. Sarah sighed and looked at him. "I'm just tired of guys hitting on me. I have to deal with it all day long and it gets old. I know Sally and the other girls have to deal with it as well. But it seems like I get hit on the most" she tells him. "I know that it gets old honey. I wish that there was something that I could do for you." Sarah smiles at him and says. "I know you do Chuck." Chuck then smiles and says. "Although I can understand why you get hit on so much. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I get you all to myself. And because of that I feel like the luckiest man alive." That comment earns Chuck a quick passion filled kiss.

"So do you want me to bring you something for dinner when I get off? Or just let you snack and have something ready for you when you get home" Sarah asks him. "About that" Chuck says and Sarah frowns. She had a feeling that it had something to do with Morgan. "You made plans with Morgan didn't you" she asks him. "I'm sorry I really should have talked with you first. But he is wanting to talk to me about something private after work. We are just going to his place to talk for a while. I shouldn't be past 11:30 getting home. Please don't be mad" he pleads.

"I'm not mad Chuck just pleas in the future come talk to me before you make plans with Morgan. There are going to be some nights where all I'll want to do is go straight home with you and snuggle till we fall asleep" she tells him. "I will I promise" he tells her. "So what are you doing about your protection" she asks him. Chuck knew that she would ask that question. "I figure that I would ask Morgan later if he minded if Rodger came with us. If he wanted it to be just us I'd ask Casey to watch my tracker till I got back to our place" he tells her. Sarah nodded her head satisfied with his answer.

Chuck really did feel bad about not talking to Sarah before making plans with Morgan. He had just been so excited that he did not think about it. "Hey you have any plans for tomorrow night" he asks her. "No why" she asks him. "Well I want to make up for not thinking about talking to you before making plans. So I want to take you some place special after work" he tells her. Sarah smiled at hearing that. "I'll do my best to keep my evening free" she tells him. She then looks down at her watch. "I'd better go back. What do you want me to bring you for dinner" she asks him. "Why don't I order us a pizza? And I'll have it brought here about the time you get off" he tells her. She gives him on the lips before saying. "Sounds good I love you" Chuck smiles and tells her. "I love you too." With that said Sarah turns around and walks out of the office.

A little while later Dave walked into his office. He had just talked to Morgan, and he had agreed to letting Dave onto their plans. Chuck told him they could bounce their ideas off of Rodger. And he would tell them what he thought. Morgan really wanting the project to work, was happy to have someone to review what they were doing. Now all Chuck had to do was fill in Dave to what they were doing.

"You wanted to see me boss man" Dave asks him. "Yeah man do me a favor and shut the door and have a seat" Chuck tells him. Dave did as he was told before sitting down in one of the office chairs. "Is something wrong? Did you flash on something? If so shouldn't Casey and the others be here" Dave asks him. Chuck shakes his head at him. "Calm down I did not flash on anything. I called you here cause myself and Morgan are working on a secret project. And I need your help with it" Chuck tells him.

"What kind of project" Dave asks him. "When me and Morgan were younger we talked about starting a video game designing company. We dreamed of having families, and being able to give them the kind of lives we didn't have going up. That's the main reason I went to Stanford. But then I got framed and kicked out of Stanford. Plus the girl I thought at the time was the one for me left me. I thought that all my plans were dead and gone.

But now that I have Sarah, and Morgan has Anna I started thinking. Me and Sarah have talked a lot about having a life outside of the spy world once the intersect is out of my head. I want to one day have a family with her. And I want them to have a better life then the one that me and Ellie had growing up. So I talked with Morgan today and we are going to start working on a video game" he tells him.

"So what has this to do with me" Dave asks him. "Well we are going to Morgan's place to work on it after work. I told Sarah we were going to be playing video games and talking. But she wants me to have some protection with me." Dave nodded his head in understanding. "And that is where I come in right" Dave asks him. Chuck nodded his head at him.

"I asked Morgan if he minded if you tagged along. So that we could get your option on what we did. Which I would really like. All we need you to do is talk to Sally" Chuck tells him. "I don't see it being a problem with her. Seeing as it will be for your protection. I do have a question for you though. Why are you keeping this a secret? Especially from Sarah I know that she would support you with this" Dave tells her.

"I have no doubt that she would support me man. That's just the kind of person that she is. The thing is there is no guarantee that if we get a game finished we can get it sold. Companies spend a lot of money designing games all year round. But that does not mean that they all get sold and formatted for gaming systems. We just don't disappoint them in case we fail" Chuck tells him. Dave nods his head in understanding.

"So when do you plan on telling her" Dave asks him. "After we have the game completed, and we have a gaming company's buy it so that they can format it for their system" he tells him. "Ok I'll keep it a secret. Me coming with you guys tonight shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Sarah has already talked to Sally about it." Chuck nodded his head in agreement. After that Dave went back out on the floor, and Chuck did more paper work.

He found Sarah passed out on their couch when he walked into the apartment later that night. She had obviously tried to wait up on him, but had been too tired to stay awake. Chuck knew how the feeling well. Work had seemed to drag by. And then going straight to Morgan's to work on the project had not been fun. They had decided the idea for the game, and had started on the story for the game when they decided to call it a night. Not wanting to wake her, Chuck quietly walked up the couch and gently picked her up. Chuck felt her tense as soon as he picked her up. He figured she had been trained to be a light sleeper.

"Relax it's just me" he says softly. Sarah's eyes open and she blinks a couple of times to clear her vision. "You just get home" she asks her voice thick from sleep. "Yeah I just got in. Come on let's get ready for bed" he tells her. He carries her into their bedroom and sits her down on the bed. Both decide they are too tired to change into their pj's. So they just strip down to their underwear. They get under the covers and Sarah snuggles up to him. She places her head on his chest and says. "Night Chuck love you." Chuck smiles and says. "Love you too Sarah." They are both asleep within seconds.

Here you go guys ch 14. As always please review and thank you for those that have review on my previous chapters. Later.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

That next day Chuck was making his rounds around the Buy More. Making sure that everyone was doing what they were suppose to be doing. He had to come down hard on Jeff and Lester for hiding out in the home theater room. Other than that things seemed to be going good. Once done with his rounds he headed for his office. Once there he sat down behind his desk. He smiles as he looks at the picture of Sarah he has on his desk. Oh how he loved her so.

He started thinking about what he had planned for tonight with Sarah. Chuck had felt really bad about not spending time with Sarah after work. So he had come up with a plan to make up for it in a big way. And he had Dave and Sally helping him. In a little bit when he and Sarah got off, they would go to their place and get changed. His sister was once again letting him borrow her mustang for the night. Since Ellie and Devon both had to work the afternoon shift at the hospital, they would leave it at the apartment on their way to work.

The next part of the plan was going to be the hard part. He did not want Sarah to see where they were going, so he was wanting to blindfold her. But with her being a spy, he was not sure how she was going to take that idea. He was not sure what kinds of experiences she had had with being blindfolded. But he was sure that they were not good ones. He just hoped that she trusted him enough to let him do it, so that she could enjoy the surprise.

Once they were dressed and hopefully had her blindfolded, he was going to take her to the beach. Where Dave and Sally had a romantic dinner waiting for them at their spot. Chuck had borrowed a folding table from Ellie and Devon, and he was going to order some food from Mama Joe's. The place he took her on their first real date. Dave and Sally would go and pick up the order, and then set things up. They would then do whatever while Chuck and Sarah enjoyed their dinner. Once they were done, Dave and Sally would come back. And help them clean up. They would have to be the ones to take the table back to Ellie and Devon. Since they would not be able to fit it into the Mustang. After that he figured he'd take Sarah out to see a movie, or go dancing whichever one she wanted to do.

Morgan all of a sudden walked into his office, and shut the door behind him. "What's up buddy" Chuck asks his friend. "I was wondering when you wanted to get together again to work on the project" Morgan tells him. "Not for a couple of days. Sarah has gotten really use to us spending time after work together. And I'm sure Anna has with you as well. And I don't want them to get upset or suspicious if we start spending almost every night together after work. How about we call it a weekend project for now" Chuck asks him. Morgan nods his head in agreement. "Sounds good to me" he tells Chuck.

They had gotten some good work done on the game the night before. They had agreed on what they wanted the theme of the game to be. As well as started working on characters and the story line. They had decided to do a game that had to do with aliens. One character was named Jake Wilson who was an average high school senior. Another character would be his girlfriend Isabel Edwards who was an alien who had crash landed on earth, while heading to her own planet from a vacation.

At the start of the game Isabel would tell Jake her secret. That was mainly because the government was starting to be suspicious of her. And she was getting ready to run. But Jake refuses to let her go on the run alone, and they go on the run together. Chuck and Morgan talked about having a number of things crossing their paths while on the run.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about" Chuck asks him. Morgan shakes his head. "No that was pretty much it" he tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding. Morgan then turns and heads for the door. His hand is on the knob when Chuck calls out to him. "Oh Morgan I do have a favor to ask of you" Chuck tells him. Morgan turns around to face him. "Sure buddy what is it" he ask Chuck. "Tonight I have a very romantic dinner planned for Sarah. And I don't want that interrupted by work. So unless the store is on fire please don't call me on my cell, or the apartment."

Morgan smiles and says. "Sure buddy have a good time with your special lady. Be safe and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Which with that coming from Morgan did not leave a lot of things. "I won't Morgan trust me." Morgan nods his head and opens the office door. "Ok Chuck see you later." He then walks out of the office, and shuts the door behind him.

Later on at the Weinerlicious, Sarah was wiping down the counter. The store was empty except for herself, her co worker Mary and scooter in the back room. Another of her co workers Lea was suppose to be there any minute to take her place. That way she could go get Chuck, and they could go get ready for their big date. Sarah felt a smile form on her face as she thought about her date with Chuck. She knew that he had something special planned. And that got her excited thinking of all the things that he could have planned.

At lunch Chuck had come over to visit her for a change. She had tried to get him to tell her what he had planned. But Chuck had refused to give up the information. Even after she had dragged him to the freezer and had kissed him till he couldn't think straight. He had stayed strong and told her that she would just have to wait. Which had both impressed and frustrated her at the same time. All of a sudden the door opened, and Sarah looked to see who it was. And she saw that it was Chuck.

"Hey honey" Sarah says and walks around to the other side of the counter. She wraps her arms around his neck, and gives him a kiss in greeting. "Not that I'm not glad you're here. But why did you walk over here? I thought that the plan was for me to come pick you up" she tells him. Chuck nods his head and says. "It was but I got done with some paper work. And so I figured I'd just walk over here. I mean what is the point of you getting into your car, and driving to the Buy More and waiting for me to walk out. When I can just walk over here, then we can leave from here and head straight to the apartment" he tells her. Sarah nods her head in understanding.

Sarah shakes her head and says. "Lea is not here yet. I don't want to leave until she does." Mary looks at the two of them and says. "You two crazy kids go on and have a good time. Lea will be here in a minute. Besides its dead in here. And I don't think that it is going to change any time soon." she tells the two of them. "Are you sure" she asks her. Mary nods her head and says. "Yeah and besides here is Lea walking in now." The door opens and Chuck and Sarah see Lea walk in. Lea was a young woman that looked to be about 19. She had long red hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall and had an athletic build. "Hey guys" Lea greets them as she walks in. "Hey" Sarah, Chuck, and Mary say at the same time.

Sarah walks back to the other side of the counter, and grabs her purse from a shelf that is under the counter. She says her goodbyes to her two co workers before walking back to where Chuck is standing. She grabs his hand and they walk out of the restaurant, and walk to where her Porsche is parked. They get in and head for their apartment.

When they get to their apartment complex, Sarah notices that Ellie's mustang is parked close to their apartment. Sarah parks her car next to Ellie's, and turns in her seat to face Chuck. "What is Ellie's car doing here? I thought that she and Devon had to work today" she tells Chuck. "They are at work, Ellie is just letting us borrow her car for tonight" he tells her. "How come" Sarah asks him. "Well since I'm not letting you know where we are going, I need to be the one driving. And I know how you feel about your car. So I called Ellie this morning and asked if I could borrow her car for the date. And she told me that I could. She and Devon dropped it off on their way to work. They won't get off till late, so I'll either take it over there tomorrow. Or they will pick it up tomorrow" he tells her. He then fishes out a set of keys out of his pocket. "They dropped the keys off on the way by" he tells her. Sarah nods her head in understanding. They get out of her car, and head for their apartment.

Once in their bedroom Sarah asks him. "So what should I be wearing for this date" she asks him. "Just the usual dress will do" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and walks over to her closet. Their bedroom had two closets. Which was a good thing because they did not have to worry about space. Sarah picks out a light blue dress, as well as some blue heels. While chuck picks out a gray suit with white dress shirt and blue tie. Once done dressing Sarah heads to their bathroom to work on her hair and makeup. While Sarah is in the bathroom, Chuck texts Dave to let them know that they should be on their way soon.

Minutes later Sarah walks out with her hair in a bun, and her makeup perfectly applied. "How do I look" she asks him. "Beautiful as always" he tells her. Sarah smiles and blushes slightly at hearing this. "You ready to go" he asks her. Sarah nods her head and grabs her purse. The couple then walk out to the parking lot, and get into his sister's car. "There is just one more thing before we go." Chuck tells her once they are both in the car. "Yes what is it Chuck" Sarah asks him.

Chuck pulls a blindfold out of his pants pocket. Sarah at once shakes her head. "No Chuck I don't like to be blindfolded" she tells him. "Look I know that you've bound to have had some bad experiences with being blindfolded. But I really want to make tonight special. Please won't you do it just this one time, and I promise that I'll never ask you to do it again" he tells her. "Chuck even if I didn't have bad experiences, I'm still your protector. I need to see danger coming" she tells him.

"I'll be extra careful I promise. And If I see danger coming I'll tell you and you can take it off. Please Sarah just do it this one time." He then gives her his best puppy dog look. Despite all her training telling her it was a bad idea. She feels herself giving into his request. "Ok but this is the only time you are getting me to do this. And as soon as it looks like trouble is coming, the blindfold comes off" she tells him. "Agreed thank you thank you so much" he tells her. Sarah nods her head and turns around so that he can put the blindfold on her. Once done he asks her if it is too tight. When she tells him know he starts the car and heads for the beach.

As they are going down the road, Sarah has to work to keep herself calm. Memories of being of being blindfolded while being held captive, were coming back to haunt her. 'It's ok your with Chuck. And he would not do anything to hurt you. You'll have this thing off in no time.' To try to help calm her, Chuck reaches over with his casted hand. And squeezes her left hand as best he can in a comforting manner. He then gives that hand a light kiss. A couple of minutes later, Chuck parks in the parking lot for the public beach area.

As soon as he cuts off the engine, Sarah can hear the ocean. As well as the seagulls flying around. "Chuck why are we at the beach?" She goes to take off her blindfold, but Chuck stops her. "Not yet" he tells her. Sarah opens her mouth to object. But Chuck places a finger to her lips. "Just be patient" he tells her. Sarah sighs and nods her head. Chuck smiles and gives her a quick kiss, before taking his shoes off. And getting out of the car.

He then walks around to her side of the car. He opens her door and says to her. "Here lets take those shoes off, don't want them getting dirty" he tells her. "I thought we were going to dinner." Sarah tells him as he takes her shoes off. "All in good time by beautiful angel, all in good time." Once she shoes are off, he places one arm around her back. And one arm under her knees. He then carefully lifts her out of the car, and shuts the door with his foot. He then carries her towards the beach.

Sarah again tries to take off her blindfold. And again Chuck tells her to wait. A few minutes later she feels herself being sat down on a metal folding chair. And her feet sinking into the warm sand. Chuck then takes the blindfold off of her, and she has to blink a few times to get adjusted to the light. She gasps when she sees what is in front of her. On a table are to plates, with glasses and sliver wear. As well as two candles that are lit. And a big to go box from Mama Joes, and a gallon of what she guesses is tea. She also sees Dave and Sally standing next to Chuck, grinning like fools. She also takes notice that they are at their spot.

"You guys were in on this" Sarah asks him. Both nod their heads at her. "Chuck called us this morning and asked if we could help. Since we were both off we said yes" Sally tells her. "Wow" is the only thing that Sarah can say. Chuck sees a few tears roll down her face, and rushes over to her. He squats down and cups her face, and begins to brush the tears from her face. "Sarah why are you crying? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he tells her. Sarah laughs and wraps her arms around him. "They are happy tears you goof. I've never have had anyone do anything this special for me" she tells him.

"Really" Chuck asks her. Sarah pulls away and nods her head. She then reaches up and gives him a kiss. "This is great thank you so much." Sarah tells him once they pull away. Chuck nods his head and then goes and sits down across from her. "And thank you guys too" she says looking at Dave and Sally. "No problem we were happy to do it. Just give us a call once you guys are done, and we'll come pick the stuff up" Sally tells her. "Where are you guys going" Sarah asks them. "Not far just someplace to grab a bite to eat ourselves" Dave tells her. Sarah nods her head, and she and Chuck watch them walk towards the parking lot.

"So what's for dinner" Sarah asks turning back to face Chuck. Chuck opens the to go box, and reveals some Spaghetti, as well as two bread sticks. Chuck dishes out some of the spaghetti onto her plate, and gives her a bread stick. He then puts some onto his plate, and grabs the other bread stick. Sarah wanting to help pours some of the ice tea into their glasses. Before digging in Sarah grabs one of Chuck's hands. "This is so great again thank you." Chuck smiles and says. "Anything for you Sarah." Sarah returns the smile her face lit up by the evening sun.

They enjoy small talk while they eat their food. They take their time, and once they are done they call Dave and Sally. Dave tells Chuck that they had just gotten done themselves. And would be back in a bit. Once they arrive, Chuck and Sarah help them clean up. Even though Sally and Dave try to tell them not too. Once they are done Sally and Dave leave, While Sarah and Chuck decide to take a walk along the beach. They watch the sun set, before heading back for the parking lot. They rinse their feet at the little shower thing that is in the parking lot, then get into Ellie's mustang.

"So what did you have planned next" Sarah asks him. "I was going to leave that up to you. Do you want to go dancing somewhere? Or do you want to do something else" he asks her. "I'm not really in the mood for dancing. I think I'd rather go back home and watch a movie. Then go to bed and cuddle with you. Does that sounds alright" she asks. Chuck nods his head and starts the engine. He pulls out of the parking lot, and heads for their apartment.

AN. Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I only got one review for the last chapter. If you guys are still interested please let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Later.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

A few weeks later, it was finally time to go back to the doctor. And hopefully get the cast taken off. And for Chuck could not be happier about it. He was tired of having a hard time holding onto things. And having to put his right arm in a bag while getting a shower. So that he would not get the cast wet. He had a 9 o'clock appointment. And Sarah would be going with him. If everything went good and he got the cast off. They would go looking for him a car afterward. Chuck was positive that he would get it taken off, since he didn't have any more pain.

Sarah at the moment was fixing them breakfast, while he was getting dressed from a shower. He had just gotten done getting dressed, when Sarah called out to him from the kitchen. "Honey breakfast is ready." Chuck walks into the kitchen, and sees the big breakfast that Sarah has fixed for them. On the table she has plates two plates with scrambled eggs, sausage patties, and toast. As well as two bowls with fruit in them. There are also two glasses with orange juice in them.

"Smells great honey" Chuck says as he wraps his arms around her. Sarah smiles and gives him a kiss in thanks. They then sit down to enjoy their breakfast together. "So I know that you have been looking at cars lately. Do you have any idea what kind of car you want to get" Sarah asks him. "Well I like the look of the Chevy Camaro. But that is a pretty expensive car" he tells her. "Don't worry about the cost any.

I've already talked to Graham. And the CIA is picking up the bill. They normally pay for the first car a spy gets. But since you aren't a spy I didn't know if they would or not. But Graham told me that they were. So if a Camaro is the car that you want, then we will get you one" she tells him. Chuck frowns and Sarah grows confused. "What's wrong" she asks him.

"I don't like the idea of the CIA paying for it. I mean they are already paying for the apartment. What if they won't ever let me get out of the spy game" he asks her. "For one they are not paying you for what you do. So paying for you to have a car is the least that they can do. And they pay for the place that all of their agents stay at while on missions. Unless that agent is living with an enemy mark. That actually saves the agency money. And once we find a way to get the intersect out of your head, they won't be able to force you to do anything" she tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding.

Once they are done eating, Chuck helps Sarah clean up. She then goes to grab a shower of her own. While he relaxes on their couch and watches TV. About fifteen minutes later, Sarah joins him in the living room. They watch TV together until it is time to go.

"Well Mr. Bartowski I'm pleased to say that your forearm is completely healed. So we are going to get that cast off of you." His doctor Dr. Williams tells him. Chuck smiles at Sarah as his doctor removes the cast. "Thank you so much" Chuck tells him. Dr. Williams smiles and says. "I'm just doing my job." He then shakes Chuck's hand. "Take care of yourself" he tells Chuck. He then walks out of the room, to tend to more patients. A nurse then leads Chuck and Sarah to the check out desk. Since the CIA was paying the bill, they did not have to pay a thing. They just signed some papers, and they were on their way.

They next went to look for a car for Chuck. Since Chuck really liked the look of the Camaro, they decided to go to a Chevy dealership first. Big Dan's Chevy was the biggest Chevy dealership in the Burbank area, so they decided to head there first. Figuring that it would have the best selection of cars. They had barely gotten out of Sarah's car, when a salesman walks up to them. He was practically drooling at the mouth at the sight of Sarah's car. "Trading in" he asks Chuck and Sarah excitedly. "You mean my baby" Sarah asks pointing at her car. The salesman nods his head. "No way we are just here to get my boyfriend a set of wheels" she tells him.

At first the salesman is disappointed that they are not trading the nice car they came in. But the thought of another sale under his belt quickly perks him back up. "What kind of car are you looking for" he asks Chuck. "Well I like the look of the new 08 Camaro" he tells him. "We got some over there" the salesman says pointing to their left. Chuck and Sarah follow the salesman as he leads them to where the Camaro is. "I'm Chip by the way" he tells Chuck and Sarah as they are walking. Both of them shake his hand and smile at him.

They make it to where all of the camaro's were parked. "Automatic, or stick shift" Chip asks Chuck. "I've had more experience with automatic" Chuck tells him. "Color preference" he asks. Chuck takes a glance at Sarah, before looking back at Chip. "Got any in blue" he asks. "Sure follow me" he tells them. Sarah walks beside Chuck and whispers. "Why blue Chuck?" Chuck smiles at her before whispering back. "Because your eyes are blue. They've made blue my new favorite color." He also gives her one of his famous grins. This causes Sarah's insides to melt a little.

Chip stops in front of a blue Camaro. "This is one of our 2010 models. It has the automatic transmission. And it is fully equipped. Power locks, power windows, cruise control. It also has its on gps. And of course it has on star" he tells them. "It's also good with gas" he adds. Chuck and Sarah both walk around the car, looking through the windows at the inside of the car. "Would you like to take it out for a test drive?" Chip asks him. Chuck looks at Sarah, and she gives him a look that says. "It's up to you." Chuck nods his head and smiles. "Sure that would be good."

"Ok if you guys will follow me, I just need to get copies of your driver's licenses." He then leads them towards the office building. As they are following him, Chuck whispers to Sarah. "What are we going to do?" Sarah gives him a look. "What do you mean Chuck" she asks him. "He wants your driver's license." Sarah nods her head in understanding. "Don't worry" she whispers to him. "I have an undercover driver's license. They won't be able to tell I'm not who I say I am" she tells him.

They make it to his office, and they had him their driver's licenses. "I'll be right back, I just got to make copies of these" he tells them. He comes back a few minutes later. He hands them back their driver's licenses. He also hands Chuck a car key and remote. "Ok your all set, enjoy the car. Have it back here in a few hours. When you come back if you decided you want to buy it, just come and find me. If you can't find me, just walk through the front door like we just did. Walk to the reception desk and have me paged." They shake his hand and walk back outside.

They get into the car, and Chuck adjusts the seat and mirrors. Chuck drives up and down the streets of Burbank for a while. Enjoying the car's power. Chuck stops at a gas station so that they can switch seats. Once Sarah has everything adjusted for her size she looks at Chuck. "Ready to see what this thing can really do?" She asks him with a smirk on her face. Chuck fully trusting Sarah, nods his head and smirks as well. Sarah guns the engine and burns rubber out of the parking lot. She tests his acceleration, brakes, as well as turning capabilities. After satisfied with all of that, she returns to driving like a civilian.

"It's a nice car" Sarah tells him after a few minutes of normal driving. "Yeah it is" he tells her. "Is this the one you want" she asks him. "I know that the smart thing to do would be to look around. But I really like this car" he tells her. Sarah nods her head in understanding. A few minutes later Sarah pulls into their apartment complex.

Sarah finds a place to park, and cuts off the engine. "Something wrong honey" Chuck asks her. Sarah shakes her head and says. "If you want it go get your check book." Chuck looks at her confused. "Why do I need my check book? I thought that the CIA said they were going to pay" he tells her. "They are but the dealership can't know that. What is going to happen is this.

You will write a check for the full amount to the dealership. Once all of the paperwork is taken care of we'll head over to the L.A. CIA headquarters. We'll give them the bill, as wells your bank information. They'll transfer funds into your account so that the money will be there once the check goes through. We'll have to leave your car there for a little bit though" she tells him.

"What why" he asks her. "They'll want to make changes to the car. Like the stuff they did to your herder. It shouldn't take more then a few hours" she tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding. "Ok go get your check book. The sooner we get everything that we need to done, the sooner you'll be able to enjoy this car" she tells him. Chuck gives her a quick kiss before getting out to go get his check book.

A little while later, Chuck and Sarah were shaking hands with Chip. Sarah had actually managed to get him to come down on the price by three thousand. Which had both surprised and impressed Chuck. He knew that she was good at a lot of things. But she really surprised him with her negotiation skills. "Are you sure you don't want us to gas up and clean the car" Chip asks them. "No thanks we've got a friend that will do it" Sarah tells him. Chip nods his head in understanding. "Ok enjoy your new car" he tells Chuck. "I will" Chuck tells him. He and Sarah both shake his hand again, before walking out of the dealership office building.

"Ok Chuck follow me." Sarah tells him before they get into their cars. Chuck follows her to the downtown office building. He follows Sarah into the parking deck beside the building, and parks beside of her. Sarah takes his hand once they are out of their cars, and leads him in the direction that they need to go. Once through the front door, Sarah flashes her badge to the security guard. They get onto an elevator and ride up to the fifth floor. Once on the fifth floor Sarah leads him to a door with a sign that says. Financial office. Sarah opens the door and they walk inside.

They see a woman behind a desk that looks to be about twenty years older than them, with graying red hair. She looks up from a piece of paper she was looking at. "Yes can I help you" she asks them. Sarah nods her head and they walk over to her. Sarah hands her the car bill, as well as Chuck's check book. Sarah explains to her what is going on. She nods her head in understanding. "Ah yes Director Graham called and told me you would be coming sometime" she tells them.

She quickly copies Chuck's bank information on a piece of paper, before handing his check book back to him. "I'll make sure it gets taken care of right away" she tells him. They thank her before walking out of the office. They get back onto the elevator, and go back down to the ground floor. She leads him to another part of the building, where the garage was.

They talk to one of the guys in charge. Telling him where the car was, and what was to be done to it. Sarah also gives him her cell number to call her once the car was ready. She then gives him her copy of Chuck's car key. Since the dealership had given him two sets, Chuck gave Sarah a set to keep. With that done they head for the parking deck. They had just gotten into Sarah's car, when all of a sudden Chuck's phone rings.

Sarah groans thinking that it is Morgan calling him into work. "Tell him no it's your day off" she tells him. Chuck takes the phone out of his pocket, and smiles when he sees who it is. "Relax it's just Ellie" he tells her. Sarah relaxes and Chuck answers the call. "He sis" he greets her. He listens as she talks on the other end of the line. "Hang on let me ask her." He then covers the speaker part of the phone. "Ellie and Devon want to know if we want to have lunch with them.

Then go to the beach with them. What do you say" he asks her. "Sure ask her what they want to do for lunch." Chuck asks his sister, the pulls the phone from his ear. "Sandwiches at the apartment" he tells her. "Sounds good to me. Tell her we'll be over once we stop by our place, and grab our swim suits and other beach stuff." Chuck tells her and then closes the phone. Sarah exits the parking deck and heads for their apartment.

Later on Chuck and Sarah parked beside Ellie and Devon at the beach parking lot. They all get out, and they all pitch in to carry their stuff to the beach. Sarah and Ellie both carried a beach chair, as well as a beach towel a beach bag a piece. While Devon carried a cooler full of drinks. And Chuck carried two beach umbrellas. They quickly set up their site, before getting ready to get into the water. Since Chuck and Devon already had their trunks on. All they had to do was take off their shirts. Chuck turned away from his sister when she started taking off her shirt and shorts. And froze when he saw Sarah standing in front of him in her little black string bikini.

Chuck had been disappointed when Sarah had walked out of their bathroom after changing. He had hoped that he would get to see her in her bikini before putting clothes over it. But she had grabbed a shirt and a skirt when she had grabbed her bikini, then had gone to the bathroom to change. Chuck had tried to get her to take the t shirt and skirt off so that he could see how it looked on her. But she had grinned and told him he would have to wait.

That same grin was on her face now. But now it had a wicked look to it. Though Chuck had seen her down to her bra and panties before, he had never seen her in a bikini before. And to Chuck there was a big difference between the two. Chuck thought he was going to have a heart attack when she slowly started rubbing suntan lotion into her skin.

Once done with her front, she walks closer to him and turns her back to him. She holds up her hair and asks. "Do my back for me." Chuck found himself frozen unable to move. They both turned around after hearing laughter coming from behind them. They see Ellie and Devon holding onto each other while laughing.

"You have got it bad little brother" Ellie tells him. Chuck rolls his eyes and turns back to look at Sarah. She holds the sunscreen up to his face and waves it at him. "You don't want my back to get burned do you" she asks. Chuck shakes his head and Sarah once again turns his back to him.

Chuck carefully applies the lotion to her back, sending tingles down Sarah's spine. Once done he begins to put apply the lotion to his own front. And Sarah returns the favor by getting his back. Once done they look to see Ellie and Devon heading for the ocean. "Come on let's catch up" she tells him and grabs his hand.

All of a sudden Chuck decides to get some revenge on Sarah. He lets go of her hand. And when she turns to look at him, he throws her over his shoulder. He then runs for the ocean, with Sarah pounding on his back demanding to be let down. Ellie and Devon laugh as Chuck runs past them. All of a sudden Devon gets the same idea.

He throws Ellie over his own shoulder, and begins running to catch up with his future brother in law. They wait till they are about chest deep into the water, before stopping and throwing their girls into the water. Both women after coming up to the surface, let out shrieks and jump on their men. Their intention was to force them under water. But both men are able to stand their ground.

"No fair" Sarah says pouting at Chuck. She wraps her arms around his neck. And he wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her head above the water. Ellie and Devon were in the same position. "Hey I was just getting my revenge.

If you had just let me see you in your bikini before we left the apartment. And if you had not rubbing your suntan lotion in like you did, I would not have had to get revenge" he tells her. "But it was fun" she tells him. They spend a couple of hours in the water. Only breaking to get a drink or to put on more sunscreen.

While they were packing up to leave, Sarah checked her cell phone that was in her beach bag. She saw that she had a missed call from the L.A. office. She listened to the voice mail, and then told Chuck his car was ready after hanging up. Before getting into separate vehicles. Sarah and Chuck invited Ellie and Devon to their place for dinner.

They told the other couple to give them about two hours before coming over. That way they would have plenty of time to go grab showers. Before going and picking up Chuck's car. They also told the other couple that they would order a pizza for dinner. Devon and Ellie nodded their heads in understanding, and said they would see them in two hours. They got into the two cars, and headed off in different directions.

Later that evening, Chuck and Devon were standing outside by his car. He had the hood up, and Devon was taking a look at it. While this was going on, Sarah and Ellie were inside talking. "You picked a great car bro, totally awesome" he tells Chuck. "Thanks Devon" Chuck tells him. Devon smiles and nods his head. All of a sudden Devon turns serious.

"Can I ask you a question Chuck? It's a pretty serious one. So if you don't want to answer it you don't have to" he tells him. "What is it Devon" Chuck asks him. "Well you and Sarah have been dating for over a month right?" Chuck nods his head and he continues. "Have you guys you know." He whistles and makes and gestures, making it clear he was asking about sex.

Chuck blushes badly and looks away. "No we haven't, why do you want to know anyway? I mean you are with my sister" he tells him. "I know I was just curious. So why haven't you" he asks. "Well we agreed take our time. And after I got hurt, we agreed to wait until after I was fully healed. And that included my forearm. Which I just got my cast off today" he tells Devon.

Devon nods his head in understanding. "Well bro let me tell you something. Whenever you two do do it, man it will be awesome. I remember when me and Ellie first made lo." Chuck slaps his hand over the bigger man's mouth before he can finish. "Please Devon I really don't want to hear that" he tells him. Devon nods his head in understanding. They then return to their discussion back to his new car.

Inside the apartment Sarah was sitting on the couch blushing. Ellie was sitting beside of her, and amused smirk on her face. She had never seen Sarah blush before. She had just asked Sarah the same question that Devon had asked Chuck. She had just worded it differently. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that we had decided to take our time. And then Chuck got injured. I didn't want to run the risk of hurting him" she tells Ellie. Ellie nods her head in understanding. A little bit later Chuck and Devon walked in the front door. They watched TV together for a while. Before Ellie and Devon headed home for the night.

Once they were alone in their apartment, things between them got awkward between them. To get some space Chuck began cleaning up the apartment. While Sarah went to take a bath. Both finding it hard not to think about their talks with Ellie and Devon. But they could only avoid each other for so long. They eventually found themselves in bed. But they weren't doing their usual cuddling. Chuck was on his side of the bed. And she was on her side. Both tried to get some sleep, to try to forget the awkward conversations. But both found that they could not fall asleep.

They both turn over to face the other. "Look we need talk" they say at the same time. "You first" Chuck tells her. "No that's ok you go ahead" she tells him. Chuck shakes his head at her. He convinces her to go first. "I'm sorry I've been distant theses last few hours. It's just that I had an awkward conversation with Ellie." Chuck stops her and says. "It was about having sex right" he asks. Sarah gives him a shocked look. "Devon and I had the same conversation" he tells her.

"Well do you, want to have sex I mean? I understand if you are not ready" she tells him. "No I don't want to have sex with you Sarah." Sarah looks hurt and starts to get out of bed. But Chuck grabs her arm stopping her. "Wait Sarah I don't want to have just sex with you. I want to make love to you" he tells her. She turns around to look at him. "You do" she asks him. "Yeah I mean who wouldn't? You smart caring and sexy as hell. But we agreed to take our time. And I don't want to rush you into anything that you aren't ready for.

Because you are so special to me, and I would hate to end up losing you because of rushing things between us. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Sarah smiles and covers his mouth with her hand. He gives her a look and she says. "Chuck shut the hell up and kiss me" she orders him. Chuck is all to happy to follow that order. He crashes his lips onto hers. They pull apart to catch their breath. Before tearing the clothes off each other's bodies. And making love for the first time.

There you go guys. Another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Three months later things were going great for Chuck. He and Sarah for the most part were doing good. They only had one slight problem hit their relationship about a month before. Sarah had walked in on Chuck and Morgan talking about their video game project. She did not hear enough to know what they were doing. But had heard enough to know they were up to something. She had what project they were talking about.

At first they had denied saying anything about a project. That she had not heard something right. Later that night, she had tried to confront when they got home. He finally admitted to working on a project. But that it was something he was helping with. Something that Morgan was wanting to keep secret. And that it was not something that she did not need to worry about. She had forced him to sleep that night on the couch. Hoping that it would get him to talk. But that next morning he still wouldn't tell her. She finally decided to let it drop. So that they could avoid getting into a major fight. But she had made it obvious that she was not happy about it.

Speaking of the video game project. He and Morgan almost had their first video game completed. There was just one thing that could make Chuck's life any more perfect. And that was to get Sarah to agree to marry him. He already had the ring, he just had to ask Sarah the question.

All of a sudden there was a knock on his door. "Come in" Chuck calls out. The door opens, and Chuck sees that it is Devon. "You wanted to see my bro" Devon asks him. Chuck nods his head and says. "Yeah man shut the door and have a seat." Devon does as he is told. Before sitting in one of the chairs in front of Chuck's desk.

"So what's up" Devon asks him. "Do you think Sarah would say yes, if I asked her to marry me?" After hearing the question Devon smiles really big. "Are you serious" he asks Chuck. Chuck nods his head at him. "Of course she will say yes. Do you have a ring" he asks him. Chuck nods his head, and pulls a little black box out of his suit pocket. He hands the box to Devon, who opens the box and whistles.

The diamond was not a large stone. But it was not a tiny one either. And it was in the shape of a heart. He closes the box, and hands it back to Chuck. "When did you get the ring" Devon asks him. "Yesterday while I was hanging out with Morgan and Dave. We were on our way back towards mine and Sarah's apartment. We were coming back from that arcade there at the boardwalk. I'd been meaning to look for a ring for a while. So I asked Dave to stop, he found a place to park. And we went into the shop" he tells him.

Devon nods his head in understanding. "How long have you been thinking about asking her" he asks Chuck. "To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about it for almost three months" he tells him. Devon lets out another whistle. "Man that long? You guys had not been together long at that time." Chuck nods his head and says. "I know but I've always known that Sarah was the one for me.

I guess what really got me thinking about it so early, was getting captured and almost killed. What we do is not safe. Every time we roll out on a mission, there is a chance that one of us won't be coming back. Though I had always known that. Getting captured and not knowing if I'm going to get saved or not really opened my eyes.

After getting saved I started thinking about my life. About what all I wanted in it. I wanted a married life with Sarah. You know a house with a few kids. Maybe a dog or some other kind of pet. I started thinking about I didn't want to have to think about the what if. What if I never took the chance to ask her to marry me, and something happed and she wound up dead. I know that was something that I did not want to have to live with.

But I knew that Sarah was not ready for something like that. That if I asked her right after I got saved it would scare her off. I knew that I needed to have to wait for a little bit. But I'm tired of waiting. I know that for a normal couple it would be coming pretty fast. But we are not a normal couple, and like I said before. We are not guaranteed to have a tomorrow" Chuck tells him. Devon nods his head in understanding.

"I can understand that bro. And like I said I'm sure that she will say yes. Even a blind man could be able to tell that the two of you are crazy about each other. Does Ellie know about this" he asks Chuck. Chuck shakes his head. "No and if you don't mind I'd like it if you did not tell her." Devon nods his head and smiles. "Sure thing bro you can count on me" he tells him.

"Who else knows about the ring" he asks him. "No one but you Dave, and Morgan." Devon nods his head in understanding. "What about your spy bosses? Have you made sure that it would be ok to get married?" Chuck shakes his head at hearing that. "No they don't know that I plan to ask her. And I really don't see the problem.

They are the ones that said we could be together. They had to know that something like this would happen sooner than later. So I don't think they really have much they could do about it. If Sarah says yes we'll talk about it though. If she wants to keep it from them, then we will keep it from them. But that is only if she says yes, and that we don't tell them" he tells him.

Devon again nods his head in understanding. "So how are you planning on popping the question" he asks Chuck. "Sarah is cooking dinner for us, since she has the day off. I figure after we finish having dinner, I'll get her to go out for a walk with me on the beach. I'll stop at out spot. I'll tell he just how much I love her. How very important she is to me. How I can't envision a life without her in it. I'll then drop down to one knee, and ask her to marry me. How does that sound" he asks Devon.

Devon nods his head in approval. "It sounds good to me bro. I do have one question for you though. Why have you not told your sister about your plans? I know that she would be really happy" he tells Chuck. "I know that she would Devon. But I know my sister well. This is something that she has been wanting to see happen for a long time.

If I told her I'm afraid she would accidently say something to Sarah before I pop the question. Or act weird around Sarah, making her think something is up" he tells him. "Ok I can see that Chuck. I promise I won't tell your sister or anybody else about this. Chuck smiles his thanks at him. After that they talk for a few minutes, before Devon leaves to take care of some stuff for Ellie. Chuck watches him leave, before opening the box back up. He looks at the ring and sighs. Quitting time could not come soon enough. He closes the box and puts it back in his pocket for safe keeping. He works on paper work to try to get time to go by quicker.

At Sarah and Chuck's apartment, Sarah, Ellie, and Sally were enjoying spending the day together. They had started the day off by gong to the mall to shop. They then went Ruby Tuesdays for lunch. Before heading to the apartment to watch TV and hang out. Throughout the day, Ellie and Sally had grown more and more concerned for Sarah. Through she had done her best to act like nothing was wrong. Both women could tell that something was bothering her. Finally Ellie turns off the TV, and she and Sally turned to face Sarah.

"Why'd you do that for Ellie? It was just getting good. What" she asks when she notices the way they are looking at her. "Is there something wrong Sarah" Ellie asks her. At first Sarah thinks about denying that anything is wrong. But the older woman just gives her a look. Saying that she knew that something was bugging her. And she had better not try to deny it. Sarah turned to face Sally, only to see the same look on her face. Knowing when she is defeated, she sighs and says. "It's Chuck."

"What did my little brother do now" Ellie asks her. "Nothing at least nothing bad. It's just that I can tell he is hiding something from me. When he came home from hanging out with the guys yesterday, he was acting really weird. Like he was nerves about something. I questioned him about it. But he denied that anything was wrong. Then this morning before work, he was even more nerves. I tried harder to try to get Chuck to tell me what was going on. He told me he just had a busy day ahead for him at the Buy More. But I don't believe it."

Ellie and Sally look at each other, before looking back at Sarah. "Look Sarah whatever it is, it is nothing that you have to worry about. I know my brother. And if it was something important, he would tell you. He still might he just doesn't know how to tell you yet. Give him time and let him come to you." Sally nods her head in agreement. "I agree with Ellie. Though I have not known Chuck a lot time. I know that he would not keep something important from you. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

Sarah sighs and nods her head. "I know that I seem to be acting silly. But it is not just past day or so that is bugging me. I know that Morgan and Chuck are up to something" she tells them. "Why do you say that" Ellie asks her. "Well about a month ago, I was bringing Chuck lunch one day. When I got to his office door, I noticed that it was not closed all the way. I looked through the small opening, and saw them talking. I heard Morgan say something about a project. Chuck was about to say something. When he just happened to notice me. He ended the conversation, and waved me in.

I tried to ask what project they were talking about. But they both denied saying anything about a project. They said that I did not hear them right. And that they were just talking about computer stuff. I tried to confront Chuck about it later at home. But he admitted to having a project with Morgan. But that it was something that Morgan was wanting to keep secret.

And that it was not something important that I needed to know about. I made him sleep on the couch that night. Hoping that he would talk the next morning. But he still would not talk that next morning. I finally decided to let it drop. That if it had been really important he would tell me. And I did not want to get into a major fight with him. But I let him know I was not happy about it.

I just wish whatever it is they are working on, he felt like he could tell me what it is." Both women can easily pick up the pain in Sarah's voice. "He will when it's finished Sarah, I'm sure of it" Ellie tells her. Sarah nods her head in agreement. "Can we turn back on the TV? I don't feel like talking about this anymore. Ellie tells her yes, and turns back on the TV.

Later on Ellie came stomping into the Buy More. Ellie had left the apartment earlier than planned. Telling Sarah she just remembered she had to do something before heading home. She did not want Sarah to know she was going to confront Chuck. She would have just tried to stop her. But Ellie wanted to know what Chuck was up to. Wanted to know what was so important that he was keeping it a secret. Hurting Sarah in the process.

She stormed into his office, and slammed the door shut behind her. Chuck who had still been looking down at paper work, jumped when he heard the door slam shut. "Ellie you scared the fire out of me. Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks her when he sees the look on her face. "I want to know what it is you are keeping from Sarah. And I want to know NOW!" Chuck starts to deny keeping anything from her. "Don't even try to deny it Chuck. You are hurting Sarah, and I want to know what it is you are keeping from her."

Chuck bowed his head, ashamed at himself for hurting the woman that he loves. Ellie's face and tone soften at looking his bowed head. She walks up to him, and places her hand under his chin. She forces him to look at her. She sees the look of shame on his face. "I never meant for her to get hurt" he tells her. "I know that Chuck. Please just tell her what's going on. She is driving herself crazy trying to figure out what it is" she tells him. "I will after dinner I promise" he tells her.

I'm guessing that you would like to know as well" he tells her. Ellie nodded her head. "Sarah said something about over hearing you and Morgan talking about a project. What kind of project are you working on Chuck" she asks him. "You remember when we were little kids. And me and Morgan would always talk about starting our own video game designing company?" Ellie nodded her head. "I remember you guys talking about it yeah." All of a sudden a light went off in her head. "Your working on a video game" she asks him. Chuck nods his head.

"Yeah we have been for right at four months. I want to be able to give Sarah a better life once all the spy stuff is over. She has done so much for me and this country. I want her to be able to take it easy. I want to also be able to give our possible future kids a better life then the one we had." Ellie nods her head in understanding. "Why are you keeping this from her? I'm sure that she would support you. I so would I" she tells him. "This has nothing to do with you guys not supporting us. It has to do with us not letting anybody we care about down. The most important ones being you, Sarah, and Anna."

Ellie looks at him confused. "Why would you think that you would let any of us down" she asks. "The video game industry is very completive. It's hard to make a lot of money. We might get it sold and formatted for different gaming systems. But that would mean nothing if the games don't sale in stores.

We just didn't want to get any of you guys hopes up in case the game is a big flop. We didn't want to fail anybody" he tells her. Ellie gives him a big smile. "No matter what Chuck Bartowski you could never be a failure. Unless you just gave up and never tried." Chuck smiles at his sister. Ellie nods her head and smiles. "Any time" she tells him.

Her look then turns serious again. "There is one other thing though. She said that you came home yesterday acting nerves. And said that you were even more nerves this morning. And that you tried to give her some sorry story that she did not buy. And something tells me that has nothing to do with this game" she tells him. Chuck pulls out the little black box, and hands it to Ellie. "Chuck is this what I think it is?" He nods his head and she opens the box. "Oh Chuck is beautiful. When did you get it" she asks him.

"Yesterday while I was out with Dave and Morgan." Ellie nods her head in understanding. "When are you planning on popping the question" she asks. "Tonight after we have dinner and talk. Do you think she'll say yes" he asks his sister. Ellie nods her head and closes the box, she then hands it back to him. "I know that she will Chuck. She loves you just as much as you love her." They talk for a little bit about other stuff. Before Ellie leaves to go home to Devon.

As soon as Ellie was gone, he called Morgan into his office. "What's up buddy? Why did Ellie come in here looking so mad? Then leave later looking like nothing was wrong?" Chuck looked at his friend and said. "I'm going to have to tell Sarah everything. She's been hurting because she knows we've been up to something. But I've refused to tell her what it is.

She thinks I don't trust her man. I know we agreed to keep this a secret until we got the game done, and we had it sold. But I can't keep hurting her" he tells his friend. Morgan nods his head in complete understanding. "Hey I completely understand. I don't want to see the relationship between the two of you suffer. I guess I'll tell Anna about it after work tonight" he tells him. After that Morgan leaves to go back onto the floor.

About an hour later, Chuck walked into their apartment. "Honey I'm home" he calls out to Sarah. "In the kitchen." Chuck walks into the kitchen, and sees her cutting up a meat loaf. She has on a red dress that hugs all of her curves. And has her hair up in a simple pony tail. As he looks at her, all he can think about is that he had hurt her. And that made him feel ashamed. He had never meant to do it. He was so lost in thought, that he did not notice Sarah look over at him. Nor did he see the look of concern on her face. She quickly walks over to him, and places a hand to the side of his face. This takes him out of his thoughts.

"What is it Chuck" she asks him. Chuck wraps his arms around her, and pulls her close to him. Sarah in return wraps her arms around his neck. Chuck presses his face into her neck, and gives it a kiss. "I'm so sorry Sarah" he mumbles into his neck. Surprised Sarah pulls away to look at him. "What for" she asks him. "For hurting you Sarah. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that. After dinner I want us to take a walk on the beach. And I promise to explain what I have been keeping from you" he tells her.

"Ellie talked to you didn't she" she asks him. Chuck nods his head, and she sees the look of sorrow on his face. "Chuck why can't you just tell me now" she asks him. She really wanted to know what he had been up to. Chuck shakes his head and says. "I don't want to focus on that stuff right now. All I want to focus on is having dinner with the woman I love. I promise that the other stuff can wait, and that none of it is bad" he tells her. Sarah looks like she is going to object. But Chuck gives her a pleading look. "Ok" Sarah finally says giving in. Chuck gives her a kiss in thanks.

"Is everything ready" he asks. "Almost, if you'll mix the cheese with the macaroni I'll finish cutting up the meat loaf." Chuck nods his head, and they do just that. A few minutes later, they are both seating down at the table. Besides meat loaf and mac and cheese, Sarah had also fixed some sugar peas and corn. They talked about their day had been while they ate, and avoided anything that had to do with Chuck's secrets. After dinner Chuck helped Sarah clean up. They then walked out Chuck's car and get in.

When they make it to the beach, they get out of the car and head for the sand. They walked along the water's edge while holding hands. Sarah listened as Chuck told her about his and Morgan's project. About why they were doing it. As well as how they had wanted to keep it a secret, just until they got the game sold. Then they were planning on telling Sarah and Anna about the game. As well as his fears of letting her down. Sarah nodded her head in understanding. "There is more though isn't there? More to explain why you were so nerves when you came home yesterday. As well as this morning before you went to work.

Chuck nodded his head and pulled the little black box out of his pocket. Sarah's eye went wide when she saw it. She let out a gasp when he opened it and dropped to one knee. "Sarah Walker you are the one for me. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one that I want to wake up every morning to. And want to fall asleep every night next to. Will you give me the extreme honor of being my wife" he asks. Sarah just looks at him shocked. "Chuck I" she starts to say. But Chuck stands up and covers her mouth.

"Look just hear me out ok. In this spy life that we live, we are not promised a tomorrow. We both know that with every mission that we go on, there is a chance that one of us might not come back. I've known for awhile now that you are the one for me. And I don't want to wake up one morning and you be gone. And me left wondering what if I had just asked you before it was too late. I know that you have not had many experience with serious relationships. So I've done my best to wait to ask you. But I can't wait any longer. I don't want to wake up one morning to that what if." He then drops back down to one knee.

"So I ask you again. Sarah Walker will you marry me? And make me the happiest, luckiest man alive" he asks her. A lone tear slips down Sarah's cheek. "Yes" she tells him softly. "Really" Chuck asks her. Sarah smiles and nods her head. "You are right Chuck. We are not promised a tomorrow together. And I don't want to wake up to the what if either." She then holds her left hand out to him. Chuck slides to the ring onto her ring finger. And she is surprised to learn it is a perfect fit.

"How did you know my ring size?" Sarah asks him as he stands up. "I didn't I just took a wild guess. If the ring had not fit you, I was going to take you to the place I bought it to be resized. But I guess we won't be doing that" he tells her. Sarah shakes her head, and wraps her arms around his neck. Chuck wraps his arms around her waist. "No it's a perfect fit, just like us" she tells him. She then gives him a kiss.

When they pull apart, Chuck looks down at his watch. "It's not quite seven yet. Do you want to go over to Ellie's and tell them the good news" he asks her. "Sure" Sarah says with a smile and a nod of her head. "You want to call the others and tell them to meet us there" she asks him. "Yeah and lets call Morgan and Anna as well" he tells her. Sarah nods her head in agreement. Sarah pulls her phone out of her purse, but Chuck places a hand on her arm before she can start dialing. "Something wrong Chuck" she asks him.

"I just have one question before we start making calls. What do you want to do about Beckman and Graham? Do you want to go ahead and tell them? Or do you want to keep it from them for a while" he asks her. "I'll do whatever you want" he tells her. "I don't see any point in not telling them. They gave us promotion to keep seeing each other. They had to have known that this would happen sooner or later. But I don't feel like talking to them tonight. We'll tell them the next time they call us for a mission" she tells him. Chuck nods his head in understanding, and pulls out his own cell phone. They call their friends, and tell them to meet them at Ellie and Devon's apartment.

When walked into Devon and Ellie's apartment. They saw that Casey, Sally, and Dave were already there. They were sitting around the living room with Devon and Ellie. "Why did you call us here Bartowski" Casey asks when he sees them walk in. "Morgan and Anna are not here yet. We'll tell you just as soon as they get here" he tells him. A few seconds later they walk in the front door. "Ok the gang is all here, mind telling us what is going on?" Casey wanted to get back to drinking his scotch and trimming his trees.

Sarah and Chuck smile at each other, before Sarah holds out her hand. "We're engaged" Sarah says happily. The women all rush Sarah and hug her. They all jump up and down screaming excitedly. Including Ellie who had known it was coming. While all of the guys calmly shake Chuck's hand. "See bro I told you she would say yes" Devon tells him. Chuck nods his head and smiles. Devon opens a bottle of wine, and they celebrated in style.

Well that's another chapter done. I just have one more planned before this story is done. I have a sequel planned if you guys want it. As always please review. Later guys.


End file.
